A Different CardCaptor: primeira temporada
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: "Uma coisa muda tudo". Graças ao intercambio, as primas Kinomoto Sakura e MMaria Silva trocam de casas, o que, anos depois, resulta na própria Maria abrindo o livro, desencadeando algo que nem Clow poderia prever. Será que a CardCaptor mudará alguns coraçãos ao longo do caminho para capturar as cartas? Principalmente o de um certo herdeiro chinês. História também postada no Nyah.
1. Chapter 1

A linda lua cheia brilhava por de trás da grande torre que translucide pelos fachos de luzes que saiam por de trás dela, como se tudo isso fosse uma importante estreia de um famoso filme ou de um grande e novo hotel, mas a atmosfera parecia de algo serio, mas ao mesmo tempo épico, como uma grande luta que decidiria o final de um anime, talvez quase tão épico quanto a luta entre Edward e Pai, mas não tanto a luta entre Goku e Manjin Buu... Talvez algo mais Sailor Moon.

Cartas começaram a cair do céu, como se fossem uma linda chuva, ela mal podia notar os desenhos bem trabalhados delas, lindamente desenhados, ela queria estender suas mãos para pegar uma das lindas e bem feitas cartas, mas seus braços de recusavam a se mexer, como se ela estivesse em um dos jutsus dos Nara. Ela sentiu seus lábios se mexerem, mas sua voz se recusava a sair deles ou seus ouvidos simplesmente se recusava a escutar, ela viu um pequeno ser, ele a lembrava de um bichinho de pelúcia com sua textura de cor amarela com um tom escuro e pequenos olhos negros e brilhantes, ela sentiu seus pés indo em direção à ponta do prédio em que estava não entendia os movimentos de si mesma, ela ia pular? Será que era secretamente suicida? Será que esse sonho era um tipo de aviso?

De repente, ela sentiu algo em seu calcanhar, não podia ver muito bem por causa de sua posição, mas ela apenas conseguiu enxergar algo que lhe lembrava de um pequeno par de asas cresceram em seus tênis brancos. Ela se não entendia o que acontecia, mas sentiu seu corpo se inclinar para frente, como se nãoi fosse cair nos acolhedores braços da morte...

E pulou

Capítulo 1: Maria e Masoquewtf?

O som da música _Hey People _(**A/N: Segunda abertura de Death Note^^) **inundou o grande quarto de um tom lavanda. O lugar não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, as paredes eram lavanda, havia uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha com vários mangás em cima e ainda mais mangás ao seu lado no chão, havia uma TV, um guarda-roupa e uma pequena janela. A luz do dia adentrava lindamente o lugar, iluminando as paredes lavanda, as deixando com uma cor ainda mais clara.

A única pessoa do no quarto estava debaixo dos cobertores, uma mão pequena saiu de debaixo dos lençóis e ficou procurando o despertador, quando finalmente o achou, levou-o para debaixo das cobertas consigo. Cinco segundos se passaram até que a massa que estava debaixo dos cobertores azuis escuros deu um pulo e se sentou, olhando desesperada para o despertador.

A garota que estava em cima da cama tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor chocolate, sua pele era estranhamente bronzeada, considerando a região onde moravam. Ela usava pijamas de cor rosa claro com bordas amarelas e olhava com o semblante preocupado para o despertador, suas mãos o segurando com força como se quisesse destruí-lo por acabar com seu sono, mas ao mesmo tempo não acreditasse na hora.

– Maria-san, a comida está pronta. – Veio uma voz gentil e paternal do andar de baixo da casa. O rosto da garota imediatamente ficou mais feliz com essa informação.

– Hai! – Ela gritou, colocando o despertador em sua cabeceira e tirando seu pijama para se aprontar para a escola.

_Eu sou Mariana Silva e graças aos meus parentes no Japão, estudo no sétimo ano do colégio Tomoeda com 12 anos._

Mariana tratou de se vestir rapidamente, colocando sua blusa do uniforme e pegando a escova branca que estava em cima da mesa.

_Minhas matérias preferidas são musica e Estudos Sociais e as que menos gosto são matemática e educação física, que são pelo menos dez vezes mais difíceis aqui do que no Brasil._

A garota acabou de escovar seus longos cabelos picotados, um estilo que adotara no Brasil para amenizar o calor de lá e mesmo no Japão, onde é muito mais frio que o Brasil, ela se recusa a mudar, pois não é um cabelo muito comum em Tomoeda. Satisfeita com sua aparência, ela pegou sua pequena bolsa vermelho sangue e desceu cuidadosamente pela escada.

_Para dar uma resumida daquelas, meu lema é: um mangá por dia me dá toda a alegria. Sim, eu sou uma fã de anime, problem? Minha família, bem meu primo e meu tio..._

– Ohayo! – A garota gritou, entrando na cozinha. Sua cara se fechou quando viu seu primo, Kinomoto Touya.

– Por que estava bagunçando lá no quarto? – Seu primo falou, tomando um gole de seu café.

– Eu não estava bagunçando.

– Então, por que faz tanto barulho quando desce? Parece um monstro. –... As vezes Touya deve esquecer que Mariana não era Sakura.

– E você parece gay, mas eu não falo isso todo dia. – Mariana não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando viu a cara de seu primo.

_Esse cara é o Touya-Oniichan, ele está no segundo ano do colégio Seijou, que convenientemente fica ao lado do meu. Ele pode zoar com a Sakura-chan, minha prima que esta estudando no Brasil, mas eu tenho o jeito de insulto brasileiro, então eu estou podendo._

– Brigando desde cedo... Isso é realmente com vocês. – Veio a voz paternal de antes. O tio de Mariana saiu de outra parte da cozinha, sorrindo como sempre e segurando uma bandeja de comida.

_Esse é meu tio, Fujitaka-san... Ele é demais! Da aula de arqueologia na universidade, é carinhoso, cozinha bem e é maravilhoso em costura, tudo o que seu filho rude e... Eu. Nós não somos._

– Pronto. – Fujitaka disse, colocando a bandeja de comida em frente a Mariana, que o olhou como se fosse a comida de Sanji.

– Parece demais, diferente da comida do Oniichan. – Ela disse sorrindo, notando a veia na testa de seu primo e pegando os hashis. – Itadakimasu. – A morena começou a atacar vorazmente a bandeja cheia de comida, ganhando gotas na testa dos homens na casa.

_Essa é minha família aqui no Japão._

_Minha tia? Bom, ela faleceu quando eu e Sakura tínhamos quatro anos, não me lembro muito dela, mas todas as lembranças eram boas. Eu não acho estranho o fato de ser a única garota em uma casa de homens, tenho certeza que estaria em meu modo "Hanya" (ela era linda e gentil demais!) o tempo todo perto da tia Nadeshiko, e preciso estar normal para lidar com o Onii-chan._

– A comida esta gostosa? – Fujitaka perguntou gentilmente.

– Hai, como sempre. – Ela disse de boca cheia.

– Goutisousama. – Touya disse, colocando sua caneca em cima da mesa.

– Já vai? – Mariana perguntou, engolindo arroz.

– Treino matinal de futebol. – Ele disse, agradecendo o bentou que seu pai lhe deu, o mesmo o desejando um bom dia. – Já vou.

–Espera! – Mariana disse, praticamente sugando a comida que estava a sua frente., engolindo com facilidade surpreendente

– Já esta pronta? – Fujitaka perguntou, com uma grande gota na cabeça. Ele viu a garota calmamente balançar a cabeça. – Então pegue seu almoço.

Mariana agradeceu e foi ate a porta e colocou seus patins, aprendeu a andar com eles graças a Sakura, que insistiu que fossem patinar juntas. Ela colocou a proteção que ganhou de Fujitaka no natal, Sakura havia ganhado igual, só que rosa e com seu nome, mas o seu era vermelho e tinha seu nome nele.

– Onde está o Onii-chan? – Ela perguntou para si mesma, levantando e indo para rua.

– Ele já foi. – Mariana se surpreendeu, havia se esquecido de que seu tio estava lá. – Joje tem Club? – Ele perguntou.

– Hai– Ela disse, já andando na rua. – Até mais tarde.

– Até mais tarde. – Respondeu Fujitaka.

Ela continuou, andando, sorrindo quando viu as Sakuras. No Brasil não havia arvores como essas, ela entendia porque sua tia amava tanto as flores a ponto de dar o nome de sua filha de Sakura. Ela rodopiou por debaixo das lindas arvores, ate que avistou seu primo em sua bicicleta. Ela foi a até ele, aumentando sua velocidade. Ela começou a patinar ao lado de Touya.

– Você podia ter saído mais tarde hoje. – Ela ouviu o rapaz falar.

– É que... – A garota parecia não saber completar a frase.

_O Onii-chan sempre vai pra escola com... Aquela pessoa._

– Yuki! – Ela olhou para cima quando seu primo falou esse nome.

O garoto de cabelos cinza e óculos acenou para eles, sorrindo gentilmente. Mariana sentiu sua face corar e sua entrada no modo "Hanya" estava começando.

– Ohayo, Touya. – Ele disse, sua voz doce sendo musica para os ouvidos oprimidos desse som há anos (ela viu ele ontem...) para Mariana. – Bom dia, Maria-chan, você acorda cedo.

– Hai! – A garota disse ainda corada.

–... Comendo o café da manha em 2 minutos, bateu seu recorde, Yuki. – E Touya abre a boca grande.

– Bateu meu recorde? Que bom Maria-chan! – Os dois sempre foram comilões e adoravam compartilhar seus recordes um com o outro, já que ambos nunca acharam outra pessoa que compartilhava seu interesse.

_Esse pedaço de mal caminho é Tsukishiro Yukito, ele estuda na mesma serie que meu Onii-chan. Ele é gentil, inteligente, lindo e maravilhoso. Nem acredito que esta perdendo tempo com o Onii-chan!_

– Até mais, Maria-chan. – A voz de Yukito tirou Maria de seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou para ele confusa e depois olhou para frente. Já dava para ver sua escola... Que droga! Ela queria mais tempo para aproveitar a companhia de Yukito-san, mas o sistama educacional esta contra ela. Ela encostou no muro da escola, levemente desolada, vendo seu primo e seu amigo maravilhoso irem embora, ela mal notou quando Yukito jogou algo para ela. Um bombom.

– Até mais. – Ele disse, depois se virou para frente e seguiu caminho.

Mariana olhou para suas mãos. Yukito-san lhe dera um presente, pequeno como um bombom, mas ainda sim um presente, sentiu seu rosto corar.

– Ele é bom! – Veio uma voz melódica por de traz dela. – Ele é bom com despedidas.

Ela se virou e viu uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos violeta,ela usava o mesmo uniforme que ela e era bem mais pálida que si mesma.

–O-ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. – Mariana disse, ainda um pouco perturbada.

– Ohayo, Maria-chan.

_Daidouji Tomoyo-chan, minha melhor amiga. É inteligente, bonita e filha de uma grande empresa. Sim, ela esta podendo o bastante mesmo._

_Ah, e só mais uma coisa sobre mim: NÃO ME CHAME DE MARIANA!_

– Maria-chan, você estava linda ainda agora.

–Eh? – _Tomoyo também tende a pensar que eu sou bonita. As ideias da garota_.

– O seu rosto de apaixonada quando você recebeu seu doce!

– Não viaja, Tomoyo-chan...

– Eu queria ter tirado uma foto ou filmado!

– Você não esta mais me ouvindo...

_Ela ama tirar fotos e filmar coisas... Como eu, não entendo o que é tão interessante sobre mim. A Tomoyo-chan é um pouco estranha._

– Oh, eu comprei uma câmera nova. Posso te filmar? – Tomoyo falou sorrindo, pegando as mãos da amiga.

– Er, você não prefere filmar algo mais interessante? Como tinta secando? – Mariana disse, acreditando mesmo que tinta secando era mais interessante do que vê-la assistindo anime, lendo mangá e comendo.

– Mas não existe nada mais interessante que você! Principalmente assistindo anime, como Vampire Knight e Death Note. – A garota disse, sorrindo.

Maria tinha que admitir, ela ficava doidona quando assistia Vampire Knight. Ela era fã do Kaname! Então ela xingava o Zero, gritava com a Yuuki e admitia que o Rido era realmente fodão. Depois escrevia uma longa carta para a autora do mangá e desistia de mandar quando notava que tinha escrito tudo em português e tinha palavrões demais. Mas quando ela assistia Death Note, ele gritava com Kira, Misa e Mikami, gritava sobre o quanto o Near é fofo, o quanto o Mello parece uma garota e o quanto Matt era foda. E chorava toda vez que via a morte do L, claro...

– Eu vou trazer minha câmera amanha! – Tomoyo disse feliz, indo em direção a sala de aula.

_Pensando bem, a Tomoyo-chan é muito estranha... Mas eu também sou, então faz sentido._

"Então, começamos a avistar um garoto com a boca aberta formando um "O"..." A professora lia o trecho livro, mas Maria não estava realmente prestando atenção, em qualquer país, a aula é chata demais. "Deve ter se assustado, é a laranja mágica."

A única parte que Maria ouviu foi "laranja", (afinal, laranjas eram demais!) e estava ocupada, desenhando o pequeno ser que havia visto em seu sonho, de um jeito muito mais distorcido, afinal suas habilidades artísticas estavam um pouco acima do nível de Kuchiki Rukia.

_Será que era eu ali? Mas eu parecia tão foda... E suicida._

– Que desenho lindo. O que é? – Tomoyo, que sentava ao lado de Maria, perguntou.

– Hoje... – Maria começou, mas foi interrompida.

– Próxima, Silva-san. – A professora disse.

– Hai! – Ela disse alto e depois abaixou o tom e sussurrou para Tomoyo. – Depois eu falo.

– Parágrafo 24. – Tomoyo sussurrou de volta. Maria sorriu e continuou a leitura.

Maria sorriu, depois de dar um salto de costas. Treinar com Sakura realmente lhe fez bem.

– Incrível, Maria-chan! – A colega de classe de Maria, Naoko, falou.

– Legal! – Sua outra colega, Chiharu, comentou.

– Arigatou, Silva-san. – A professora falou, fazendo a garota corar ainda mais, ela era obviamente fraca a elogios.

– Isso não me faz nem um pouco feliz. – Ela disse, negando ao estilo Tony Tony Chopper.

– Agora vamos treinar o arremesso, pessoal, peguem o bastão. – A professora falou.

– Hai! – A turma respondeu em conjunto.

_Aquele sonho tem alguma coisa_

1, 2, 3 e pega.

Vou falar com a Tomoyo-chan depois,

1, 2, 3 e...

O bastão de repente mudou, a cor era rosa, sua ponta parecia um grande bico de papagaio e possui pequenas asas brancas... Tão familiar... Tão... Familiar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu o bastão vindo em sua direção... E simplesmente caiu em sua cabeça, quicando e caindo em sua mão aberta, que se fechou sobre ele de um jeito robótico, na forma original que estava antes. Sem rosa, sem bico, sem asas.

**Nada.**

– Maria-chan é realmente boa em esportes, apesar dela não parecer gostar muito deles, ela é ótima no bastão também, mas... As vezes ela é muito atrapalhada. – Chiharu falou, fazendo Naoko balançar sua cabeça, concordando.

Maria esfregou um pouco sua cabeça. Já estava acostumada com esse tipo de dor, mas aquele bastão... De onde veio àquela ilusão? Tinha certeza de que nunca o havia visto antes, mas era tão familiar... De onde veio aquilo?

_Que merda foi essa?_

Tadaima! – Maria gritou, entrando na residência dos Kinomoto.

Ela tirou seus patins e adentrou a casa, indo em direção à cozinha. De repente, sentiu um forte pulsar em sua cabeça e automaticamente se virou para a porta do porão, onde era a biblioteca de seu tio e meio sua também, pois a maioria de seus mangás ficava lá. Era como se algo estivesse a chamando... Ela balançou a cabeça e ignorou o sentimento, devia ser apenas um expressão.

– "Voltarei as 9:00". – Maria leu em voz alta. – Parece que tio Fujitaka vai chegar tarde hoje.

Não que fosse novidade, sabia que ficaria sozinha em casa alguns dias. Ela foi até a geladeira e a abriu, logo avistando um lindo pudim de leito coberto com chocolate. Tio Fujitaka realmente sabia fazer doces, então ela não duvidava que o pudim estivesse maravilhoso. Ela mesma não sabia fazer doces... Devia pedir algumas aulas para seu tio quando não estivesse ocupado. Ela tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça e colocou a mão em direção ao pudim... Mas ela ouviu um barulho e aquele sentimento de antes voltou.

– Tem alguém aí? – Ela perguntou, antes de bater coma palma na própria cara. – Genius, Maria, é claro que um ladrão vai responder "sim, eu estou aqui, chame a policia".

Maria pegou o bastão que usaram apara praticar hoje e foi em direção ao corredor, pronta para desacordar qualquer um suspeito. Ela notou que o barulho vinha da biblioteca e seus olhos quasem pegam fogo. Como ousam ameaçar seus lindos mangás... Se tentarem tocar na edição de coleção de Naruto clássico... Oh, o bicho vai pegar!

Maria, apesar de toda sua raiva de bicho louco (o que ela é e até admite que é), cautelosamente desceu as escadas, não era idiota de pular em um ladrão, teria bastente tampo de gritar com ele quando a policia chegasse. Ela chegou até o final da escada, ficando o mais nas sombras possível e olhando por de traz dos livros, como se ela estivesse no escuro, acabasse de tocar no Yukiteru e Yuno esteja na mesma sala que ela. O pensamento de Yuno acalmou seus nervos, afinal, quem não se acalmaria se pensasse em um psicopata de cabelos róseos? Ok, muita gente normal, mas como foi mencionado anteriormente, Maria não é sua definição de "normal".

Por algum motivo, sentia-se segura e tinha certeza de onde estava indo, apesar de ser a parte mais clara do lugar, onde um psicopata provavelmente não estaria. A não ser que o que ele estivesse procurando estivesse lá... Ah, foda-se, não é hora dela pensar essas coisas. Ela andou calmamente em direção ao pequeno corredor, se virando e sentindo seu coração palpitar por algum motivo. Não era o que devia sentir no momento, medo, era algo como... Se fosse achar alguma coisa que começaria um novo capitulo em sua vida, como um dos livros que escrevia, mas se empacava em vários capítulos diferentes. Ela decidiu apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

Ela agarrou o bastão com mais força e andou com mais pressão nos pés, pronta para dar um pulo, para conseguir mais impacto no assaltante ou psicopata. Ela também teve certeza de que tinhas saídas o mais próximo possível, ela tentou se acalmar mais um pouco, sua postura menos rígida, para guardar energia se um briga fosse necessária. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o estreito corredor, encontrando...

... Nada.

– Não tem ninguém... – Ela disse levemente desapontada. Ela achava que finalmente poderia bater ou atacar alguém, algo que ela não podia fazer com qualquer um desde que desacordou Touya com um pedaço grande de madeira, há mais de seis anos.

De repente, ela sentiu aquilo de novo, como se fosse uma presença... Algo grande, ela começou a olhar em volta, seu coração voltou a acelerar de novo. Esse sentimento foi o que a levou a se virar, vendo um estranho e pequeno brilho dourado do canto mais escuro do corredor. Estava na prateleira, como se fosse um livro, inocentemente alojado entre um a coleção de Harry Potter que ganhara do tio (ela rinha tantos livros que era necessário deixa-los na biblioteca, apenas os mais novos ficavam em seu quarto), entre _Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo _e _Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe. _Claro que já havia notado esse livro, mas nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nele, tinha livros demais e raramente vinha ler Harry Potter, algo que tinha certeza que Julia, sua amiga brasileira (que provavelmente estaria traumatizando Sakura-chan com historia de terro, juntamente a Lilian), não ficaria feliz em saber.

Maria não notou quando começou a andar, mas podia sentir algo a chamando, algo muito poderoso, como se ela estivesse atrasada fazendo isso. Ela sabia, era aquele livro... Mas por que hoje? Por que agora? A energia não lhe permitia pensar em algum tipo de resposta. A energia era calmante e fria, mas ao mesmo tempo quente e aconchegante, como estar bem embrulhada em um cobertor em um dia de chuva, assistindo um bom anime, mas era ainda melhor, natural. Quando se deu por si, já estava com as mãos perto do livro, pronta para toca-lo, mas o brilho parou. Maria ignorou isso e pegou o livro cuidadosamente.

Quando estava com os livros em suas duas mãos, ela sentiu algo que lhe fez com que derrubasse seu bastão em surpresa. Era como se... Fosse algo que já viu antes, mas lhe lembrava do sonho que teve essa mesma noite.

– É aquele livro... – O lindo livro que havia visto em seu sonho, antes da cena com a grande torre.

Ela ouviu o cadeado se abrir e deu um pulo de surpresa, ela não era de se assustar fácil, mas ninguém via um cadeado se abrir todo dia, como se fosse... Mágica. Ela abiu o livro, avistando o que parecia uma pilha de cartas em um buraco no livro, agora que foi notar, nem parecia um livro, era mais... Um compartimento de cartas disfarçado de livro, algo que não se vê todo dia. Ela retirou a pilha de cartas, colocando o livro de baixo de seu braço direito, passando as cartas.

Todas eram lindas, com lindos desenhos bem trabalhados, ela notou que por trás, elas havia um sol, uma lua e um grande desenho de estrelas em lindas cores quentes, como dourado e vinho, mas os desenhos da frente eram diferentes e todas possuíam cada uma, uma palavra em inglês, o que ela teria a paciência de ler depois que desse a volta. Ela finalmente viu todas, reconhecendo o desenho do que ela reconhecia como a primeira carta. Um desenho de uma linda mulher em branco, como que parecia ser lindas e brancas rajadas de vento lhe formando asas.

A palavra ela já reconhecia, fizera inglês ao mesmo tempo em que fez japonês, queria estar realmente pronta pra escola japonesa. A palavra era uma derivação de "Wind", que significava vento, e a palavra em si significava ventoso. Será que eram cartas de treino de inglês para crianças? Havia palavras nítidas e lindos desenhos, finos e delicados, mas bonitos. Algo dentro dela negava essa possibilidade, lhe dizendo que a carta em suas mãos havia um significado muito maior do que aprender uma língua... Algo que era para ela. Ela balançou a cabeça, notando que estava olhando fixamente para a carta há um tempo.

– Windy. – Ela disse, sentindo a sensação de novo, mas com muito mais força.

A carta em suas mãos começou a brilhar uma luz azul celeste e ela sentiu algo debaixo de seus pés, ela olhou para baixo rapidamente, notando um circulo amarelo que por algum motivo a lembrou de um circulo de transmutação, mas isso foi tudo que ela teve tempo de pensar. Um vento começou a envolvê-la e o circulo começou a brilhar com mais força, ela segurou firmemente a carta. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para traz com a força do vento, mas o livro continuou no circulo, onde as cartas começaram a se espalhar. Maria até tentou agarra-las, mas estava levemente dolorida com a força do impacto e sua cabeça doía um pouco.

Quando o vento finalmente parou, ela se levantou calmamente e controlando sua tontura, foi em direção ao livro caído. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e pegou o livro cuidadosamente, a Windy ainda em suas mãos, ela começou a olhar em volta, procurando as outras cartas, mas elas pareciam ter desaparecido como se tivessem atravessado a parede e voado para longe com o vento.

– O que... Foi isso? – Sua voz era baixa e suave, lembrando a voz de Tomoyo, estranha compara a sua voz normal, forte e divertida. A voz até lhe lembrava de levemente da de Sakura para quando ela estava curiosa.

O livro começou a brilhar novamente, o mesmo brilho dourado de antes, mas dessa vez era apenas uma sensação quente e aconchegante, como se acabasse de entrar em casa em um dia de neve e estivesse entrando uma banheira de água quente, Maria ainda estava em seu choque silencioso, assistindo algo sair da capa do livro.

A criatura era originalmente dourada, como banhada em ouro muito brilhante, e sem forma. Mas ela foi ficando mais definida, dando a forma do que parecia um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia, orelhas redondas, patas pequenas e orelhas redondas. Sua cor também foi clareando, deixando se brilhar e ficando de uma cor amarelo queimado. A forma foi ficando aparentemente macia, como se fosse um pelo de uma onça. Sua pequena face tinha uma boca que lhe lembrava de um gato e seus pequenos olhos finalmente se abriram pretos e redondos.

–Konhanhochiwa! – A pequena criatura gritou sua voz fina e fofa, algo que se esperaria de um urso de pelúcia, se ursos de pelúcia pudesse falar. A voz fofa tirou Maria de seu choque e fez uma gota crescer em sua cabeça.

– Muito obrigado por ter me libertado! – A pequena criatura falou, usando um Osakaben (sotaque de Osaka). Ela nem tinha notado que pensou alto até ouvir a pequena criatura lhe responder.

– Pois é, esse livro ficou muito tempo em Oosaka, acabei pegando o sotaque. – Assim que o pequeno "urso de pelucia" acabou de falar, Maria saiu de seu choque e agarrou o pequeno.

– Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! – A garota gritou, o abraçando com força para seu peito, afagando seu pelo que era, como pensou, muito macio, como se não tivesse acabado de sair da dura capa do livro que continha as cartas. Depois de dois minutos falando do quanto ele era "fofinho, mas não tanto quanto Near". – O que é você exatamente? – Ela disse, soltando o pequeno ser e acariciando levemente sua cabecinha, algo que ele apreciou, como um pedido de desculpas por seu abraço apertado. O "bicho de pelúcia" bateu as asas e voou em direção ao livro.

– Eu sou o Protetor desse livro, a besta do lacre, Kerberos! – Ele disse, pousando em cima do livro.

– Lacre? Quer dizer o cadeado do livro? E Kerberos? Esse nome não combina você é fofo demais! – Maria protestou.

– Sim, lacre, meu dever é cuidar dessas cartas para que elas não façam malda- – Kerberos ignorou a segunda pergunta, mas congelou quando viu que o livro estava, bem, vazio. Ele finalmente pareceu ter saído do choque e começou a entrar em pânico. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, as cartas não estão aqui! Por quê? Por quê? Para onde elas foram?

Maria ficou observando Kerberos entrar em pânico, ele lhe lembrava de algo, como se já tivesse visto ele antes... Seus olhos ficaram levemente maiores quando se lembrou: o sonho! Kerberos estava em seu sonho, ao seu lado no prédio. A garota sentiu como se precisasse ajuda-lo, afinal, ela abriu o livro e sentia como se ela possuísse um pouco (muito pouco mesmo, menor que uma célula) de culpa pelo desaparecimento das cartas e pelo choque que provavelmente faria o Protetor morrer mais cedo. Então, ela se lembrou da carta em sua mão.

– Isso? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo o mais gentilmente possível e segurando a carta em direção a Kerberos.

– Isso! É isso mesmo! – O sorriso da brasileira aumentou ao ver a animação do pequeno guardião. – Então, e as outras? – O sorriso dela ficou nervoso depois disso e ela se sentiu um pouco mais desconfortável.

– Er, veja bem, eu li as primeiras palavras da carta no topo, "Windy", – Ele balançou a cabeça – Uma grande ventania começou, sabe... – Ele balançou a cabeça de novo – Todas elas saíram voando. – Ela começou a esfregar a parte de trás de seu pescoço, algo que adotou dos animes para quando estava nervosa.

– Ah, entendo! – O guardião começou a rir e Maria riu junto, aliviada, talvez ele realmente não estivesse bravo...

– COMO É QUE É? –... Talvez não.

Maria estava praticamente sugando seu jantar, mais rápido que o normal, claro e sabia que Touya havia notado, mas ela não estava ligando para isso no momento. Ela engoliu a água do copo de uma vez, e começou a recolher suas coisas enquanto levantava da mesa.

– Gotisousama! – Ela gritou como uma doida, levando os pratos até a pia. Ela foi até a geladeira, finalmente pegando o pudim, mas parecia menos animada com isso. Como quando ela vai dar doces para outra pessoa.

– Para onde está levando a comida? – A morena ouviu seu primo perguntar, quando ela já estava saindo da cozinha.

– Vou comer enquanto assisto Death Note! Assistir o L comendo me da fome de doces! – Ela gritou já no topo das escadas. Era algo plausível, afinal, L comendo doces (o que ele faz sempre) realmente da fome.

Kerberos parecia estar meditando acima do livro, Maria notou enquanto entrava no quarto e viu o guardião flutuando, coberto de um brilho dourado, que deixava a sensação de calor que a garota sentia quando estava perto. Ela entrou em silencio no quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente e apoiando o pudim em uma mão, ela pretendia da-lo a Kerberos, como mais um meio de pedido de desculpas.

– Como foi? – Ela falou com calma, tentando ser mais respeitável do que era geralmente, afinal, ela praticamente libertou o mal no mundo.

– Não consegui, não da pra saber onde estão as cartas, senti-las quando não estão em movimento é difícil! – Ele disse, sentando-se no livro de cabeça baixa. O brilho dourado parou, deixando o lugar um pouco mais fresco, não que a garota ligasse o calor que ele transmitiu a deixava feliz de certo modo.

– Aqui. Mais um tipo de pedido de desculpas. – Ela disse, colocando o pudim gelado na frente do guardião.

– Parece bom. – Ele disse já um pouco mais animado. Isso fez Maria sorrir, não queria ver o pobrezinho triste. – Aquelas cartas são chamadas de Clow Cards.

– Clow Card? – A brasileira repetiu sua pronúncia melhor que a dele, saboreando as palavras em sua língua.

– Clow Cards, quando o selo for desfeito, esse mundo encontrará catástrofes. Elas são cartas especiais criadas por Clow Reed, um mago muito poderoso! Cada carta possui um poder incrível e uma vida, mas... Não é qualquer um que pode derrota-las e são muito desobedientes. Por isso mesmo que o próprio mago Clow criou esse livro, para sela-las e me colocou na capa do livro, para guarda-las! De qual-

– Eu não as culpo. – Maria disse, interrompendo Kerberos, que parou com a colher no meio do caminho. – Ficar presa, em uma carta e ter que seguir as ordens de alguém que deviria ser como um pai, que me criou. Eu não as culpo de serem rebeldes, talvez elas queriam atenção. – Kerberos ficou a encarando, nunca pensou por esse ângulo. – Mas voltando ao assunto! – Seus olhos começaram a brilhar, algo que até chegou a assustar o guardião. – Cartas mágicas espalhadas pelo mundo mundo para causar desastre e é necessário alguém para recupera-las! Isso parece um enredo de anime! E você é o guardião que dá os poderes para o protagonista, então vou te ajudar nesse mundo desconhecido para você! – Os olhos de Kerberos começaram a brilhar.

– Nossa, você aceitou muito mais fácil do que eu pensei. – Ele disse, sorrindo. Ela aceitara facilmente ser a "protagonista",como disse.

– É claro, então precisamos de alguém pra ser o protagonista! –...

–Essa é você –...

– Sinto muito, mas isso não dá. – Com isso, Kerberos caiu da cadeira.

– Por que? Você abriu o livro! – O Protetor gritou.

– O que você estava fazendo nessa hora? Por que não estava lá pra dizer "Não abre essa porra"? – Ela disse, já perdendo a formalidade com ele.

– Eu... estava dormindo. – Ele respondeu, uma coloração vermelha aparecendo em suas bochechas.

– E a culpa é minha? – A morena disse com uma gota na cabeça.

– A vida é cheia de imprevistos! – Ele gritou, tentando cobrir seu erro.

– Bem, não importa. Eu ainda tenho mais um motivo. – Ela disse, abrindo um grande sorriso. – Eu sou inútil. – Kerberos caiu de cara na mesa.

– Isso não é um motivo!

– Não me importa. – Ela disse se sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha. – Vai, procurar o Chuck Norris, ele nem vai precisar procurar as cartas, as cartas irão até ele.

– Mas, se você conseguiu abrir o livro, quer dizer que tem poderes mágicos. – Ele falou. – Você consegue sentir, não consegue?

Maria olhou para Kerberos, pronta para negar tudo, dizer que era coincidência, não havia sentido nada, mas ao olhar para o Protetor, ela pode sentir a magia dele, pode sentir aquele sensação quente e reconfortante. Ela sabia de algum jeito que aquilo era magia.

– O que você quer que eu faça? – Kerberos sorriu diante das palavras da garota.

– Qual seu nome?

– Mariana, mas me chame apenas de Maria, sempre apenas Maria.

– Ótimo, agora, Maria, fique em pé. – A garota obedeceu, se perguntando que teria que fazer.

Será que ele pegaria uma Zanpakutou e atravessaria seu coração com ela? Ela teria que ser atingida por uma energia para acordar instintos felinos? Ganharia um jeito de se transformar? Aprenderia a desenhar o circulo que viu mais cedo na biblioteca? Havia tantas coisas que podiam ser, possibilidades. Qual delas seria? Ela viu Kerberos começar a brilhar e sabia que iria começar.

Ela se viu em um lugar escuro com o mesmo circulo de antes, o Protetor das cartas estava em cima do livro, que era a única coisa nesse lugar de escura imensidão.

– Chave do Selo, – Kerberos começou algo saiu do cadeado agora aberto do livro, tomando forma rapidamente. – Há alguém que quer fazer um contrato. Uma garota, seu nome é Maria. Chave dê poderes a ela. Release!

A essas palavras, o pequeno objeto começou a crescer, com uma luz que cegava. A Chave se transformou em um bastão familiar. Era longo, com a cor de rosa choque, havia um bico no topo que lhe lembrava de um papagaio, com asas em seu topo. Ela conhecia aquele bastão... Era o do sonho e o que ela viu hoje mais cedo.

– Peque o bastão, Maria! – A voz de Kerberos a tirou de seu transe. Ela tentou agarrar o bastão, mas o a pressão que estava nela aumentou drasticamente.

"O que está acontecendo? A chave está reagindo com a magia dela... Qual forte... Sua magia é?" O Protetor do selo pensou, espantado.

_Eu não consigo... É muita pressão, mal consigo respirar... Mas, eu disse pro Kerberos que iria o ajudar... E as cartas podem machucar alguém! E eu não posso desistir! Não posso! Eu tenho que dominar... Esse bastão!_

Kerberos viu os olhos da possível CardCaptor ficarem mais determinados e sua postura mudar um pouco, seus pés ficando mais firmes no chão.

"O que ela está fazendo?" O guardião se perguntou, mas tudo foi respondido quando ele viu seus próximos movimentos.

Maria tomou impulso no chão e chegou o mais perto possível do bastão, mas ainda parecia não conseguir levantar seus braços direito. Mas ela conseguiu levantar seus braços em um único movimento e agarrou o bastão com sua mão direita, o puxando para mais perto com força.

Logo que ela fez isso estava de volta em seu quarto. Sem imensidão escura, sem circulo mágico, sem pressão monstruosa em si mesma. A única prova de que ela esteve lá, conquistou o bastão e agora tem um contrato com a Chave era o bastão que ainda estava em suas mãos.

– Isso é tão... – Ela olhou fixamente para o bastão. –... Foda! Isso é tão foda! Eu tenho poderes mágicos! OMG, por que minha carta de Hogwarts ainda não chegou?! Kerberos?! Responde-me! – Ela se virou para ver Kerberos olhando para ela com uma expressão emocional. – O que foi? – Isso parecia ter tirado o Guardião do transe.

– Nada. – Ele disse, olhando para seu pudim.

"Ela vai ser muito poderosa" Kerberos sorriu, enquanto comia o pudim que Maria lhe deu, saboreando o chocolate por cima "E também, ela me da as melhores comidas!"

– Ei, Kero-chan. – Maria, chamou o guardião com o novo apelido que deu para ele. – Como vou saber como achar uma Clow Card? – Ela não recebeu resposta – Kero-chan?

Ela se virou e viu o guardião pulando feito doido na cama, ignorando-a. Uma veia saltou em sua testa. Ela foi até ele e o pegou enquanto ele estava no meio de um pulo.

– Kero-chan, me responde.

– Bom, Maria, temos que esperar que a carta comece a agir e- – Ele foi interrompido por um grande vento e uma presença.

Os dois foram até a janela e olharam para todos os lados, procurando algum sinal de magia, até que Kero apontou para cima.

– Olha Maria.

A garota olhou para cima, só para ser recebida por uma grande e branca criatura alada que voava belamente pelo céu escuro da noite, suas asas formavam grandes correntes de vento, deixando o lugar frio e com um grande ventaneio.

– É Uma Clow Card! – O guardião falou. – Provavelmente Fly Card. Vamos, esse será seu primeiro trabalho como CardCaptor Maria.

– Ok.

Maria não estava realmente assustada, quando se deu conta que aquilo era uma Clow Card, sabia que iria ter que captura-la, ela prometeu para Kero-chan, então tinha que cumprir, esse era o tipo de pessoa que era. Ela desceu silenciosamente e colocou seus patins. Indo rapidamente pela rua, ela as vezes se segurava em alguns objetos fixos, para poder dar mais impulso e não ser lavada pelo vento que o bater de asas de Fly causava.

"Ela realmente vai ser uma boa CardCaptor" Kero pensou.

Maria parou perto de uma rampa e, como se a sentisse, Fly também parou por um momento.

_Eu preciso ser rápida para pegar essa carta, ela não tem ataques, mas seu vento já é o bastante para me derrubar!_

A garota foi em direção a carta, ouvindo os gritos encorajadores do Protetor das Cartas, mas, novamente como se a sentisse, Fly bateu suas asas, causando um vento que causou a morena a ser levada para cima, mas foi pega por Kero.

_Não vai dar pela frente, se ela me vir chegando, eu posso morrer da próxima, vez, mas e por cima... É isso!_

Maria se virou e foi na direção oposta da carta, fazendo Kero se perguntar se ela havia desistido.

"Não, ela não faria isso!" Ele pensou e viu a Fly perseguindo a CardCaptor. – Maria, cuidado!

A garota deixou a carta chegar perto dela, mas não a ponto dela poder ser levada pelo vento causado pelas asas gigantescas de Fly. Quando a Clow Card estava perto o bastante dela, a garota foi para o lado, usando a estrutura da parede ao seu lado como uma rampa e pulou em cima de Fly.

"Isso, ótimo, CardCaptor Maria!" Kero pensou, sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, Maria tentava se segurar em Fly com toda força de seu ser.

_Merda, fudeu, eu esqueci que tenho medo de altura, burra, burra._

A garota agora sentia lagrimas em seus olhos, não iria conseguir capturar a carta. Kero-chan realmente havia errado em escolher ela...

_Não! Kero-chan confia em mim e eu prometi! Eu prometi! Eu vou capturar as Clow Cards._

Com seu surto de adrenalina, Maria ficou em pé em cima da criatura alada e segurava o bastão com força, colocando a carta de vento a sua frente.

– Por favor, funcione. – Ela falou baixinho para a carta. – Se transforme nas correntes de L, Windy!

Ela tocou a carta com seu bastão e ela começou a brilhar. Logo Fly estava sendo a forçada a descer, graças a fortes correntes mágicas de vento. Maria facilmente pulou quando a carta já estava no chão, ainda sobre o efeito de adrenalina, colocando seu bastão a sua frente.

– Agora, volte a forma humilde que merece, Clow Card! – A CardCaptor gritou e logo, Windy e Fly estavam em suas mãos.

– Você fez muito bem, CardCaptor Maria. – Ele viu ela olhando fixamente para as cartas. – Mar-

De repente, a garota começa a chorar e cai no chão de joelhos.

– Eu estava com medo, Kero-chan. – Ela disse abraçando o guardião que ficou rígido.

"Faz tempo que não abraço ninguém" Seus olhos ficaram mais suaves. "Mas dessa vez não faz mal."

– Vamos, Maria, teste a carta.! – Kero falou, depois que ela acabou de chorar.

– Mas...

– Vamos, vai ser legal.

A CardCaptor suspirou e mexeu a cabeça. Ela pegou seu bastão, o tocou na carta e pronunciou:

– Fly!

– Vamos, abra os olhos!

– Não, Kero-chan, é assustador!.

– Mas você não vai cair, eu prometo. – A garota abriu um olho.

– Promete? – Kero sorriu.

– Hai.

Maria lentamente abriu os dois olhos e ficou encantada com a paisagem, a grande cidade, as luzes, a lua... Ela tinha que ver mais de perto. Ela foi lentamente ficando de pé no bastão.

– Cuidado, Maria! – Esperando para pegar ela quando cair, mas ela não caiu.

Os pés dela estavam fixados no bastão.

"Magia de fixação?!" Kero pensou espantado, mas depois sorriu. "É, ela vai ser uma boa CardCaptor".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Maria e sua amiga maravilhosa

Ela estava deitada em sua quente e confortável cama, ao seu redor, podia sentir que o ar estava levemente mais morno, algo com qual não estava acostumada, nem no Brasil, nem no Japão. Em sua terra natal, o ar era tão quente que ligavam o ar e amanhecia sempre em um ar frio debaixo de um cobertor quente ou com muito frio por ter chutado o cobertor. Como ela sempre viveu no em um país quente , possuía uma grande resistência ao calor (apesar de ser algo que até sua família achava anormal), mas resistência zero a frio.

Então, no Japão, nem era necessário ar condicionado para ser feliz com apenas um grande cobertor, mas algo que nunca muda: vozes de manha. Ela sabia que isso não iria mudar tão cedo, sempre havia alguém para lhe acordar de manha, um trabalho que seu despertador não fazia a não ser que estivesse tendo um sonho maravilhoso envolvendo L, Kaname e a lhama Carl (uma lhama que Julia odiava com todo seu coração por ter vencido dela no Uno). Mas ela não se recordava da voz que lhe chamava nesse momento.

– Maria! – A voz gritou. Talvez ela estivesse desmaiado que nem daquela vez que entrou em uma competição de comer onigiri com Yukito-san (bem, ela tinha seis anos, podia comer muito mais que 24 onigiris em menos de uma hora agora).

– Eu não consigo comer mais torta. – Era a opção mais provável, afinal, o concurso mais próximo de que se lembrava era ao de comer torta. Perguntava-se quantas havia conseguido comer. Da ultima vez acabou com 4 de cereja, 2 de caramelo, 8 de chocolate, 8 de creme, 10 de morango e 14 de laranja.

– Quem foi que colocou o despertador para as 7? Você não ia acordar mais cedo hoje? – A voz veio de novo. Quem mais colocaria o despertador pra tocar as sete se não a garota que já teve preguiça de esticar o braço pra pegar o copo de suco ao seu lado? (para sua defesa, Sakura queria que ela não só mexesse as pernas, mas os braços! As ideias da garota...).

_Esse fdp é retardado?E desde quando tem alguém aqui em casa que tenha um Osakaben... Oh, merda._

Ela se levantou rapidamente, preparada pra defender qualquer um que tenha entrado em seu quarto. Ela levantou a cabeça, apesar de alerta, ainda estava com sono. A TV não estava ligada e não tinha ninguém a vista.. Então quem... ? Então ela olhou para cima e viu aquela coisa amarela... pequena e Kawaiiiiiiii!

– Kyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Como você é fofo! – Ela gritou, pulando em cima do pobre guardião, o apertando com tanta força que Kero podia até ter imaginado que ela estava usando Power. – Espera de onde você veio? Você conhece o Happy? Veio me levar para a Fairy Tail?

– Você está doida? Ainda está dormindo? Acorda, Maria! – Gritou o pequeno ser, tentando tocar na cabeça da garota.

– Não toque em minha pessoa! – A garota gritou irritada.

_Quem esse bicho acha que é? Só porque ele é o guardião das Clow Cards eleacha que pode... Oh, é. Ele é o guardião..._

– Oh, é você. – Ela disse desanimada.

– Finalmente acordou. – Kero disse aliviado, ignorando o tom de voz da brasileira. – Sou, o Guardião do Lacre, Kerberos.

– E que guardião, hein. – Ela murmurou, saindo da cama em direção a janela. Mas o Protetor já havia se adiantado e estava abrindo a cortina.

– Hoje está um dia muito linda, não, CardCaptor Maria? – Kero disse sorrindo.

– Ainda está sismando com essa coisa de "CardCaptor"? – Maria disse, desarmando seu despertador, para não tomar um susto quando a música que colocou antes para tocar ontem (Magnet, afinal, Vocaloid é demais!).

– Vamos, não se preocupe e olhe. – Ele disse, levitando o livro e tirando uma carta com uma figura de uma grande criatura alada em sua frente. – Até capturou a Fly.

– Eu quase morri. – Ela disse seriamente, mas depois abriu um lindo sorriso. –... Mas fui foda no final, então devo estar pegando jeito de protagonista. Kero sorriu ao ouvir isso.

– O café da manha esta pronto! – Eles ouviram uma voz lhes interromper do andar de baixo.

Maria desceu as escadas rapidamente, já em seu uniforme ("Kero-chan, vai pro banheiro, eu preciso me trocar!" "Por quê? Você não tem nada pra ver mesmo." POW "... Ok, as mulheres desse século são tão violentas.") e com um humor maravilhoso. Ela era uma CardCaptor! Ela era, tipo, uma Shinigami, mas ela não lutava com Hollows, capturava cartas. E ela não levava espíritos indefesos, ela capturava cartas. Ela não salvava o mundo deuma destruição eminente por um cara que se acha Deus, ela... Capturava cartas. Ok, então talvez ela não fosse como uma Shinigami, mas ser uma CardCaptor já era o bastante, por enquanto, claro.

– Ohayou, Onii-chan. – Ela disse, iria debater consigo mesma sobre o que se parecia mais (estava entre Ichigo, de Tokyo Mew Mew e Usagi, de Sailor Moon, apesar de que ela queria que sua situação fosse como a de Yuuki Asuna... Asuna...)

– Ela desceu na primeira chamada. – Seu primo disse, soltando a comida que preparava e indo em direção à janela. – Será que vai chover hoje?

– Duvido, não ouço sinos tocando. – Ela disse, indo em direção a mesa. Ela viu seu primo suspirar, não ouvindo nenhum tom de irritação em sua voz. Então, ela foi em direção a foto de sua tia, sorrindo suavemente vendo o rosto rodeado por cabelos cinzentos e os olhos esmeralda que brilhavam, mesmo em foto.

_Iguais aos da Sakura-chan, tenho que me lembrar de mandar uma carta pra ela logo._

Maria sabia que a prima ficava feliz quando recebia coisas comos cartas, ela dizia que significavam mais do que telefonemas. Ela concordava de alguma forma, cartas eram importantes para ela, queria dizer que a pessoa tinha tirado de seu tempo ocupado nessa vida para sentar, pegar um papel e escrever pra você. Apesar de ser algo que parecia sem algum tipo nenhum de significado para algumas pessoas, era algo especial para ambas, que se comunicavam muito por cartas.

– Bom dia, Tia Nadeshiko. – Maria disse, sabia que a tia adorava conversar em português, algo que seu tio já havia mencionado e comprovado com vídeos caseiros de sua falecida esposa e pequena filha e sobrinha conversando sobre flores no Brasil.

O vídeo era simples, mostrava Nadeshiko, linda como sempre com seus longos cabelos ondulados, olhos brilhando e um simples vestido branco sem mangas conversando com Sakura, seus curtos cabelos de cor caramelo em Maria-chiquinhas e usando um vestido cor de rosa claro, seus olhos verdes que eram idênticos aos da mãe brilhavam, ouvindo sua prima, Maria, seus antes curtos cabelos castanhos chocolate com apenas uma faixa azul em sua cabeça e um vestido laranja, explicava como se cuidava de margaridas.

– Ohayo gozaimasu. – Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por seu tio chegando na cozinha (e pelo cheiro da deliciosa comida de Touya, não que ela um dia admitiu que é deliciosa).

– Ohayo, tio Fujitaka. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, tentando pegar a comida das mãos de seu primo, que ficava segurando sua cabeça ("Você não vai comer seis pratos de novo" "Mas da ultima vez nem foi seis... foram 8" "Não consegue nem avançar de um por vez, não é, kaijuu? "Gosto de números pares") – Hoje parece estar gostoso, não é?

– Bom, melhor do que o da kaijuu. – Toya não podia culpar ninguém alem de si mesmo quando sentiu a fúria de 10 mulheres em negação sobre seu peso em seu pé. Já dava pra ouvir o som de algo se quebrando.

– Então, vamos comer, né? – Maria disse, tirando a panela da mão de Touya, ignorando a dor do calor intenso em suas mãos.

Os dois homens comiam calmamente enquanto certa pessoa sugava com rapidez a comida que estava a sua frente (Quem descobrir quem é ganha um biscoito...). Ela engoliu sua quarta tigela e falou a palavra que mais dava alivio para os cipantes da casa que não queriam morrer de fome por falta de comida.

– Gotisousama. – Ela disse, se levantando e levando os pratos a pia.

– Hoje você esta realmente rápida... Só comeu sete onigiris. – Fujitaka disse, rezando para que ela realmente já estivesse satisfeita.

– É minha vez de fazer a limpeza antes da aula. – Bom, isso era verdade, mas quem não quer um tempo extra para dormir na sala antes da aula começar?

_Pelo menos na sala de aula não tem bichinhos de pelúcia psicóticos que te tocam da cama. Eu ainda tinha mais 3.7 segundos para enrolar _(ela seria uma preguiçosa profissional se não contasse o tempo que ela tem pra dormir).

A morena deixou tudo em cima da pia, se virando pronta para subir e dizer pra Kero-chan algumas regras que não pode impor ontem (tipo, se ele sonhar em algum dia pensar em algum tipo de jeito de tocar em sua Light Novel de Sword Art Online especial com pôster de Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Lizbeth e Silica que ainda estava no plástico, as Clow Cards iriam precisar de um novo guardião), ela viu alguns bolinhos quadrados ("Você vai ter que aprender o nome disso um dia" Eles disseram, "Me obrigue", Ela disse).

_Bom, ele não come desde ontem, e só o que ele comeu em anos preso no livro fou só um pudim. É melhor eu levar um desses pra ele ou ele pode ficar com alucinações de fome e tentar fazer algo suicida, como tocar no meu DVD especial de Gosick..._

Ela pegou algumas daquela... Coisas e fechou as mãos para elas ficarem menos visíveis. A Silva saiu rapidamente do lugar, os... coisas em sua mão estava com um cheiro deliciosa, mas tinha que se conter, afinal, tinha que assegurar a vida do guardião e impedir sua possível morte por suas próprias mãos.

– Eu vi isso, gorda. – Ele disse, tomando um gole de seu café. Ele não esperava pela pantufa que veio em direção a sua cara (pantufa dura) e o fez derrubar seu café.

– O que houve, Touya? – Fujitaka disse, espantado ao ver o filho coberto de café

– Não foi nada, vou trocar de camisa. – Ele disse, se controlando para não subir e tentar esganar sua prima.

Kero estava tentando dormir um pouco em cima do livro, que, apesar de ser o lugar mais impregnado com mágica do quarto, não era o único. Todo o lugar que a nova CardCaptor (e o pequeno esperava que também sua futura nova mestra, mas não admitia) havia tocado na noite passada tinha um toque de magia. A garota estava praticamente exalando magia! O Guardião das Clow Cards se deitou em cima do livro que lhe trazia memórias de Clow com sua magia familiar, tentando ignorar o desapontamento que sentiu quando a magia quente, mas refrescante (algo que ele geralmente não gostava, mas dessa vez era maravilhoso) de Maria ficou levemente mais escondida de seus sentidos.

Ele fechou seus olhos, mas dois segundos depois os abriu de novo quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ele se sentou, em uma posição de felino que lhe lembrava de sua antiga forma e viu a garota de cabelos castanhos entrar, com uma pantufa a menos, claro. Kero se sentiu aliviado que, mesmo estando em cima do livro e com as cartas com a magia de seu primeiro mestre, ele podia sentir a reconfortante magia da morena. O Protetor não entendia a familiaridade e felicidade que sentiu junto a garota, mas ele já sabia algo: ela tinha magia o bastante para ser uma CardCaptor maravilhosa.

Ele viu ela se encostar na porta, como se tivesse corrido e ao mesmo tempo bufando de raiva, ela estava com três coisas em suas mãos (Kero não recordava o nome da comida no momento), que pareciam quentes e deliciosas e como não parecia que a garota estava a ponto de devorar tudo em uma só mordida (ele já viu ela comendo), assumiu que eram para si. Pelo menos ela se importava...

– Okaeri. – Ele disse, sorrindo e assumindo uma posição em suas quatro patinhas.

– Tome, eu não quero que você faça algo suicida. – Ela disse, deixando o Protetor confuso (Uma vez até Clow Reed disse "Quem entende as mulheres, merece todo respeito"... E ele nunca precisou dar seu respeito a ninguém), e colocou os três biscoitos nas patas do pequeno.

– Eba! – Kero-chan gritou, pegando os biscoitos.

A garota deu um sorriso suave, era tudo culpa dela que Kerberus estava em um ambiente totalmente diferente, com apenas duas cartas familiares e provavelmente se sentindo desconfortável com só poder falar com ela mesma sobre alguma coisa. Era bom saber que ela podia dar pelo menos um pouco de contento para Kero-chan, além de capturar as cartas, claro, afinal, isso era uma missão que ela tinha que realizar profissionalmente, o contento que queria dar no mínimo a Kero-chan era pessoal. Ela pegou o chapéu que estava em cima da lâmpada e colocou em sua cabeça, se olhando no espelho para ter certeza que ele não escorregaria de seu cabelo.

– Ok, Kero-chan, estou indo para um lugar de tortura que chama de escola, ok? Se não voltar se lembre de deixar Sakuras em meu tumulo. – O guardião teria se desesperado se não fosse pelo olhar brincalhão da garota.

– As crianças de hoje em dia são bem ocupadas. – Ele disse enquanto mordia um biscoito, estava faminto que podia comer com Maria e Yukito juntos... Ok, não é pra tanto, atlvez comer como meia Maria.

– Já que o Tio Fujitaka e o Onii-chan tem a infelicidade (menos o Touya, ele merece) de ir pra escola hoje, já posso ligar a TV, que triste, uma maratona de Rozen Maiden vai passar logo na hora da escola, aqueles malditos. – Ela ficou murmurando algumas coisas sobre bonecas enquanto ia em direção a porta.

– Seu pai ainda estuda? – Ele perguntou confuso.

– Ele é professor de uma faculdade. – Ela disse, quanto revirava seu guarda-roupa. – Enquanto eu não estiver em casa, não ouse nem sequer respirar alto, algumas pessoas podem se assustar e... Aha te achei, nunca mais lhe dou liberdade pra ficar onde quiser. – Ela começou a brigar com o lenço.

– Ok. – Veio a simples resposta de Kerberus. A garota se virou e quando avistou as posições dos ponteiros de seu relógio, deu um pulo.

– Merda! Me atrasei, caralho! – Ela disse enquanto saia correndo feito uma perturbada (o que ela realmente é).

– Já vou indo! – Maria gritou enquanto deslizava pela rua em seus patins. Ela sorriu quando virou a esquina e viu as flores de cerejeiras, mas não tinha tempo de contempla-las se quisesse passar por onde planejava. Ela virou a esquina e desceu a ladeira, avistando o lugar onde queria ir.

A linda casa era, com uma estrutura tradicional e telhados azuis. A luz do sol fazia com que fosse impossível diferenciar as cores das paredes de azul bem claro ou branco, um lindo jardim a rodeava, juntamente a um portão de madeira clara e bem feita, deixando o ar tradicional da casa ainda mais claro. Ela sorriu, ficando levemente vermelha em frente da casa, se lembrando de quem ela pertencia.

_A casa do Yukito-san sempre me lembrou da casa dos Kuchiki..._

Ela chegou um pouco mais perto da cerca de folhas, olhando de um lado para outro, tentando avistar o dono da casa que estava observando sem um pingo de vergonha. Ela deu mais uma olhada pelos lados, antes de se afastar um pouco, levemente desapontada. Claro que Yukito-san estava ocupado, foi impertinente de ela pensar que ele estaria acordado a essa hora ou pelo menos ele devia estar se arrumando.

– Parece que o Yukito-san não esta... – Ela disse desapontada, se virando para ir em direção a escola.

– O que foi? – Veio uma voz melódica de trás dela.

A garota deu um pulo, como seu gato que ficou no Brasil ("Romeo, vou sentir tantas saudades" "Miau") e se virou de um jeito robótico e nervoso, olhando o rapaz que acabara de aparecer. Ela havia saído por de trás das plantas que rodavam a casa, usando com seus cabelos brancos acinzentados arrumados como sempre, seus óculos redondos ("Como os de Harry Potter!" Julia comentara quando enviara a foto, a pedido de Sakura) perfeitamente colocados em seu rosto, usando seu uniforme e uma vassoura em mãos. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e foi em sua direção.

– Ohayou, Maria-chan. – Ele disse, sorrindo gentilmente como sempre.

– Ohayou Gozaimasu. – Ela disse, entrando em um modo "Hanya", suas bochechas tomando uma coloração vermelha, mas clara.

– Acordou cedo. – Yukito disse, notando o rosto avermelhado da garota e fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Touya depois se sua prima andava meio febril. Conhecendo Maria, ela diria que não é nada.

– É meu dia de fazer a limpeza. – Ela teve certeza de ocultar a parte sobre dormir em sala e sobre a Besta do Lacre estar em seu quarto, provavelmente debatendo se suas ameaças eram reais.

– Você é muito dedicada. – Ele deu o sorriso que fez a Silva derreter. – Ah, é. – Ele disse, se virando e indo em direção as lindas flores de um tom claro de rosa. Ele se virou de novo e entregou o pequeno buque para Maria. – Quer colocar na sua sala?

– Serio mesmo? – Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

A garota levou suas mãos protegidas para perto das de Yukito, ficando ainda mais vermelha quando suas mãos acidentalmente se encontraram de leve com as do rapaz. Ela segurou as flores para perto de seu peito, seu aroma era delicioso e leve, combinando com o leve tom de rosa bebê das delicadas flores.

– Muito obrigado... – Ela disse, não era estranho que a garota amava flores, tanto quanto Nadeshiko amava, e cada planta lhe deixava fascinada. Yukito sorriu vendo seu rosto em transe com as flores.

– Vá com cuidado. – A voz do rapaz fez com que Maria saísse do transe em que as flores a deixaram.

– Muito obrigado mesmo. – Ela disse, sorrindo enquanto patinava para trás, com as flores ainda abraçadas para perto de seu peito. Ela se atrapalhou um pouco enquanto estava indo, mas logo se equilibrou e começou a esfregar seu pescoço, como sempre faz. – Até mais.

Quando finalmente saiu de vista do rapaz, deixou seu rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho e segurou as flores delicadamente mais perto. Hoje ia ser um dia maravilhoso!

Maria chegou rapidamente na sala de aula, correndo, pois seu sono tinha passado com o maravilhoso presente de Yukito. Ela abriu a porta bruscamente, como geralmente faz quando estava atrasada, mas dessa vez não tinha olhares fixos, olhar desapontado do Terada-sansei e não teve que dar seu olhar de "Cala a merda da sua boca ou morre". Estava... Vazio.

Ela sorriu indo calmamente em direção a mesa onde sentava e colocou sua bolsa vermelho sangue em cima dela. Ela se sentou calmamente e foi para a Orangeland (o mundo imaginário mais perfeito que existe, deviam tentar ir), ate que ela percebeu sua melhor amiga entrar na sala.

– Acordou cedo, Maria-chan. – Tomoyo disse enquanto entrava na sala sorrindo, indo em direção a sua mesa.

– Você também chegou cedo, Tomoyo-chan. – Ela disse, mas não conseguia imaginar alguém tocando Tomoyo pra fora da cama. – é seu dia de fazer algo também? – Não poderia ter algum outro motivo para alguém sair tão cedo de casa para ir pra *treme* escola.

– Não, é que eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. – Os olhos de Maria brilharam quando ela ouviu isso.

Enquanto Daidouji Tomoyo amava fazer roupas originais, ela também adorava cosplay. Até suas roupas originais pareciam de anime e é claro que a garota ficaria animada com a ideia de que ela poderia ver mais uma das criações de sua amiga, principalmente pela vez que ela a fez vestir uma roupa maravilhosa de Son Pan, tinha até bandana com medidas para sua cabeça! A Silva saiu de uma de suas fantasias molhadas sobre fazer cosplay de Asuna ou Yuuki, quando a amiga colocou a câmera em cima de uma mesa e a ligou.

No vídeo, aparecia uma figura distante, meio rosa e azul, na frente de uma linda meia lua. Tinha sido provavelmente filmado ontem mesmo, julgando pela lua, mas algo naquele vídeo, a figura distantes lhe era familiar.

– O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou genuinamente confusa. Tomoyo chegou mais perto, dando zoom na câmera.

– Essa é a versão mais ampliada. – Ela disse sorrindo como sempre, mas havia algo maquiavélico naquele sorriso. Isso não era coisa boa.

No vídeo em sua versão mais ampliada, apareciam claramente duas figuras. A primeira era Maria, em pé em cima de seu bastão, parecendo hipnotizada com a paisagem. Sua camisola com mangas e de um tom azul claro flutuava e brilhava com a lua, a dando um aspecto de que ela era um espírito lunar. A sua frente estava Kero-chan, com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto. Maria suprimiu um sorriso doce de sair de seus lábios, passar anos com asas e não poder voar... Deve ser como estar em uma gaiola. Espera...

– Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Ok, talvez ela tivesse pegado alguns hábitos de sua prima, mas a palavra "hoe" era até divertida de falar.

De repente, sua pequena mochila abriu e dela saiu um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia de cor amarelo queimado... Kero?

– O que foi Maria? É uma Clow Card? Pode vir! Eu vou te pegar! – Maria parecia hipnotizada demais com sua imagem no vídeo, mas Tomoyo começou a olhar Kerberos.

Ela olhou para ele, aqui em pessoa, e depois olhou para ele no vídeo, vendo sua pequena figura voando em frente a Maria, que estava agora angulada como se estivesse no Titanic.

– Ah, igualzinho.

– Esse ângulo... – Tomoyo e Kero olharam em direção a Maria, que finalmente parecia ter recuperado a voz. – Eu... Fico horrível nesse ângulo. – Ela disse desapontada, fazendo uma gota se criar na cabeça dos dois.

– Não se preocupe, Maria-chan, eu tenho outro vídeo. – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente, mudando de vídeo.

No outro vídeo aparecia Maria, a lua dando luz a sua face vibrante. Ela estava sentada em uma bicicleta grande demais para ela, que provavelmente era de Touya, mas havia algo mais nela... Asas. Dentro de uma pequena cesta na frente, havia um pedaço de pano que cobria algo (Kero, pelo rabo que saia debaixo do pano) e de debaixo do pano, saia um graveto que apontava para "o infinito e além.". Todos sabem que cena era essa.

– Eu sei que deveria ter esperado por uma noite de lua cheia... Mas eu não pude evitar. – A garota disse, com os olhos brilhando.

– Ah, que bom sair dessa mochila abafada. – Kero disse, saindo da "prisão mortal" que era sua mochila.

– Eu não entendo por que você veio. Eu não faço nada de interessante o dia todo. – Maria falou, tirando seu mangá de One Piece da mochila. – Você tem sorte que meus lindos mangás estavam na mochila, ou você morreria de tédio. Ou iria ter que fazer algo drástico, tipo, prestar atenção na aula. – Ela sentiu um tremor involuntário ao pensar em prestar atenção no "blah blah blah" do professor.

– Eu queria ver como era o cotidiano de uma CardCaptor. – O pequeno falou, flutuando no ar.

– Mas eu não faço porra nenhuma da vida... E nunca farei, pode contar com isso. – Ela disse, tirando o marcador de pagina de seu objeto de leitura e olhando para a página.

– Maria-chan, se não for muito incomodo, pode me apresentar para seu amigo. – Tomoyo disse com sua sempre doce voz.

Maria mordeu sua língua de leve para não soltar um "sim, é um incomodo, eu estou tentando ver como Luffy vai se sair no Novo Mundo, com licença", mas essa é Tomoyo, que nunca ficou brava com ela. Então ela prometeu segurar a língua solta dela perto da amiga. Então, ela simplesmente recolocou o marca página no mangá ("Sinto muito, Luffy, eu voltarei... Em breve. Não se esqueça de mim!") e o fechou.

– Essa coisa com um cérebro pequeno e cabeça grande. – Ela disse, apontando para o agora ofendido guadião ("Minha cabeça não é grande... Meu corpo que é pequeno." "Nossa, mudou meu mundo."). – É Kerberos.

– A aparência dele da uma expressão muito diferente do nome. – Tomoyo disse, encarando o Protetor das Clow Cards.

– Eu sei, o cara que deu o nome dele ou estava bêbado ou estava trollando geral. – A CardCaptor disse, feliz que a amiga concordava com ela. – Por isso o chamo de Kero-chan.

– Não fale como se eu fosse um sapo! – Ele gritou indignado, ganhando um peteleco da garota ("Não grite com a Tomoyo-chan""'Mas ela..." *Le Peteleco* "Não me importa") – Eu sou a Besta do Lacre, que guarda as Clow Cards, Kerberos.

– Olhando pra você eu até entendo por que as cartas fugiram. – Maria murmurou, ganhando um olhar mortal do Protetor com orgulho ferido.

– Clow Cards? – Tomoyo questionou, tirando os outros dois da troca de olhares mortais.

Enquanto Maria e Kero explicavam o que era as Clow Cards ("Que tal você explicar e ficar aqui sentado?" *Le Peteleco 2* "Ok, eu explico e você fica ai lendo seu mangá." "Agora estamos chegando a um acordo."), ninguém notou quando a sombra de um garoto que jogava futebol com os amigos parou no meio do campo, sem nenhum objeto que possa lhe manter. Ela parecia não se contentar com isso e voltou para seu dono.

Maria olhou para cima, deixando seu mangá firme em suas mãos. Ela sentiu algo... Não era exatamente muito forte e lhe dava uma presença gelada... O sentimento não era exatato, era fraco, como se estivesse se escondendo, mas quisesse sair. De repente, a energia se camuflou completamente, o que a fez derrubar seu mangá, desmarcando a pagina em que havia parado.

– Maria, tudo bem? – Ela desviou seu olhar fixo e se deparou com dois pares de olhos a olhando preocupados, então ela logo fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e tratou de se desesperar por seu mangá ("Não! A página!" "Você estava na página 58, Maria-chan." "Ah, Tomoyo-chan, você salva vidas!"). Então Kero tratou de terminar sua história enquanto a garota lia e comia seu segundo obentou na velocidade da luz. – E foi assim que sua amiga se tornou a CardCaptor Maria!

– Que magnífico! – A Daidouji exclamou. – Uma CardCaptor que proteje o mundo das Clow Cards, só podia ser a Maria-chan!

– Eu diria que só podia ser o Chuck Norris, mas se você quer ver por esse ângulo. – A Silva murmurou, não sendo ouvida. Então resolveu falar mais alto. – Isso é importante demais pra mim. Eu tenho um alto nível de inutilidade.

– Mas, Maria-chan... – Tomoyo estava pronta para encorajar a amiga, mas ela colou a mão que não estava segurando seu mangá na sua frente, como um sinal de "pare.

– Eu nunca disse que não ia fazer. Eu prometi, afinal. – Isso fez os dois outros ocupantes da área sorrirem.

"Obrigado, Maria." Kerberos pensou, mas não falou isso alto, afinal, ainda estavam falando de Maria.

– Será que pode me mostrar como se faz mágica? – A pergunta foi tão de repente que a morena cuspiu seu ultimo pedaço de comida ("Não, Takoyaki, volte!" "Maria era só Takoyaki." *Le Peteleco 3: A volta do Peteleco.* " Nunca mais diga isso.").

– Isso, isso, mostre pra ela. – O guardião falou, excitado para sentir o poder que a garota exalava quando mantinha a Chave em sua forma de báculo.

– Serio? Posso mesmo? – Ela disse surpresa, imaginava que o guardião estaria contra essa ideia.

– Não tem ninguém olhando, vamos, mostre sua magia. – Ele disse esperançoso, precisava sentir aquilo de novo e essa era uma chance que não queria perder.

A garota se levantou, ficando a certa distancia da toalha de piquenique e olhando ao redor, tentar se certificar que realmente não tinha ninguém por perto, não queria ter que dar um sumiço em alguém... Ainda. Ela pegou a pequena chave, tinha até se esquecido que estava com ela e tinha certeza que pensaria que havia a deixado em casa se não fosse pela energia que exalava. Ela colocou a chave em sua frente e começou a falar.

– Chave que guarda o poder das trevas. – A chave foi envolvida por um circulo branco de magia e ela sabia que debaixo dela havia um circulo dourado. – Mostre sua verdadeira forma diante de mim – A energia dourada ficou mais forte, crescendo até estar na altura dos cotovelos da garota.

"Isso é tão forte... E tão... Aconchegante." Kerberos pensou, observando a garota.

– Pelo contarato feito, eu, Maria comando: Release! – Uma luz branco cegou os ocupantes do lugar e logo, no lugar da pequena chave, estava um batão rosa, com um estilo tão peculiar quanto o da chave.

A CardCaptor deu um pequeno sorriso, segurando o bastão com forç podia sentir a magia do bastão se misturando com a dela, entrando em sincronia, algo que ele não fazia quando estava em forma de chave e a deixava desconfortável. Mas agora ela podia sentir sua magia se misturando, o que conseguiu deixa-la mais calma.

– é com esse bastão que você faz magia, não é? – Tomoyo disse animada. Maria-chan estava tão fofa com aquela expressão feliz e calma em seu rosto!

– Mas eu preciso das cartas. – Ela disse desanimada, se lembrando desse pequeno detalhe inoportuno.

– Isso não será um problema. – Disse Kero, tirando algo retangular de dentro da mochila da garota. Uma Clow Card.

– Quando foi que... ? – A garota suspirou. – Ah, foda-se, me da essa porra. – Ela disse e Kero voou alegremente até a garota, lhe dando a carta. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, Tomoyo lhe interrompeu.

– Você tem alguma pose? – Ela perguntou, olhando para Maria animada e curiosa.

– Why... ? – Ela disse, até usando a língua inglesa para demonstrar seu desentendimento.

– A pose e o feitiço são os deveres de uma linda e jovem maga! – Ela disse, seus olhos brilhando imaginando sua linda Maria-chan fazendo Cosplay de Lucy Heartfillia em uma linda pose de modelo.

Maria não sabia se concordava ou se perguntava se Tomoyo fumou algo.

– Até mais1

Já era a hora mais sagrada do dia para qualquer aluno consciente: a hora de ir para casa, para seu lindo computador que estava te esperando em casa para uma reunião cheia de lagrimas ("Papa/Mama, você voltou! "Eu disse que ia voltar!" "Papa/Mama!" "Computador-chan!" 'Papa/Mama!" "Compu–" "Para de gritar sozinho, moleque!" "... Sim, mamãe."), Os estudantes saiam felizes da escola, olhando o lindo seu da tarde. Mas eles não notaram quando a sombra de uma estudante parou como se fosse pintado no chão e começou a se mover a uma certa direção. Logo, praticamente todas as sombras faziam o mesmo.

Agora, voltamos a história na pior parte do dia, isso mesmo, a volta para a escola ("Papa/Mama! Você disse que nunca ia me deixar!" "Computador-chan, tente entender... Não é porque eu quero, é porque..." "Não quero saber, saia da minha frente!" "Nãaaaaaoooooooo! Eu perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, como foi que isso aconteceu... ? Nunca mais saio desse quarto!" " Moleque, para de chorar sozinho e desce logo pra ir pra escola!" "... Sim, mamãe."). Alguns alunos estavam indo calmamente para suas salas, outros estavam fazendo vorazmente a tarefa de casa ("Por que você não fez a tarefa?" "Você queria que eu fizesse a tarefa enquanto passava uma maratona de Naruto Shippuden?" "Passou uma maratona de Naruto Shippuden ontem"? Droga! Nunca mais faço essa merda de tarefa.).

Maria Silva chegava na escola na maior energia, não só ontem teve uma maratona maravilhosa de Naruto Shippuden ("Qual é?! Eu fui o único que não viu essa maratona?!" "Sim"), ela também veio para a escola com o pedaço de mal caminho que é Tsukishiro Yukito. Sim! Hoje o dia seria perfeito, maravilhoso e qualquer um que tentar tirar isso dela vai sofrer. Ela deslizava feliz em seus patins, até que bateu em algo, ou melhor, alguém.

– Está tudo bem, Maria-chan? – Ela viu uma graciosa mão estendida a sua frente e logo notou que havia esbarrado em Sasaki Rika, sua amiga mais madura e delicada. Ela aceitou a mão da garota e logo se levantou.

– O que houve? – Maria disse, depois de agradecer Rika pela ajuda.

– Olhe. – Sua amiga falou, gentilmente a guiando para frente. Ela olhou bem e seus olhos se esbugalharam.

No meio do local estavam inúmeras cadeiras de classes, formando uma grande pilha. Todos os alunos estavam ao redor, contemplando a situação em que se encontravam. Quem poderia ter feito isso? Obviamente não era nenhum dos alunos ao redor, a pessoa não seria tão idiota de voltar ao local do crime logo a essa hora.

Maria, Rika e Chiharu correram em direção a sua sala de aula, as três com um pensamento: Será que a sala de aula delas também estava assim? As três entraram e viram uma cena parecida com a do pátio. Todas as cadeiras da sala de aula estavam empilhadas no meio do local, formando uma pequena montanha.

– Quem será que fez isso? – Rika fez a pergunta do ano.

_Eu não sei, Rika, mas se isso atrapalhar as aulas tudo bem..._

– Eu não sei, mas por enquanto parece que nós vamos ter que arrumar isso. – Chiharu comentou, desanimada.

_... Retiro o que disse. Eu não quero arrumar isso! Você me paga seu filho da puta.!_

– Ah! – Tomoyo acabara de chegar no colégio, e apenas agora viu a bagunça que a sala estava por culpa de "um bastardo desconhecido" (Palavras sabias de Maria Silva).

– Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan. – Maria disse como se estivesse morrendo ("Mas essa é a sua segunda mesa..." "Cala a boca!").

– Bom dia! – Tomoyo disse educadamente. – Que situação... O único capaz de fazer isso seria... – Ela abaixou o tom de voz e chegou mais parte da amiga. – Isso não é o trabalho de um Clow Card? – De repente, Maria se sentiu muito burra.

– É uma Clow Card.

Maria, já de volta em seu quarto, observava o pequeno guardião olhar animadamente para Tomoyo, que havia dado a sugestão da Clow Card. Ela tomou seu suco de laranja sem muito interesse (acredite, isso é novo), perdida em seus pensamentos. Será que o que sentira ontem era a presença da carta? Ela estava tentando se esconder? Mas, por quê? Imaginou que as cartas iriam gostar de estar com suas irmãs...

– Eu sabia! – Tomoyo exclamou.

– Deu o maior trabalho para ajeitar a sala. – A CardCaptor disse, já ficando com raiva. – Quando eu pegar essa carta, a filha da mãe vai passar poir um picador de papel! – Isso trouxe uma gota para a testa de Tomoyo e Kero.

– Olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos não tivemos aula! – A Daidouji disse, tentando impedir o destino da pobre Clow Card.

– Bom, disso acho que ate os professores gostaram... – Ela disse, tomando mais um gole de seu suco. – Ma quero saber qual Clow Card é essa que esta bagunçando a escola que só eu ( e os delinquentes veteranos, claro, mas eu sou a rainha.) posso bagunçar?

– Bom, eu não tenho certeza, existem muitas com habilidades capazes de fazer isso. – Maria balançou a cabeça, deve ser difícil ter certeza com esse pouco pedaço de informação. – Mas de qualquer jeito, Maria... Está na hora da CardCaptor entrar em ação! – Ele disse apontando para ela.

– Como?

– Se for mesmo uma carta, precisamos captura-la.

– Mas... Hoje tem episódio novo de One Piece...

– Mas você prometeu! – Maria o deu um olhar do mal e Kerberos sabia que tinha atingido um ponto fraco da garota. – Temos que ir para sua escola hoje à noite!

_Ele quer que eu vá para a escola em uma hora reservada para animes__? Vida de CardCaptor realmente é difícil_ Maria suspirou.

– Maria-chan, realmente, o colégio a noite pode ser perigoso. – A Daidouji disse, dando esperanças a amiga. – É por isso que vou com vocês! – Ok, a esperança acabou. – Eu tenho que gravar a coragem da Maria-chan em vídeo!

_Essa é minha melhor amiga, ela disse. Ela é muito legal, ela disse. Vai te ajudar em muitas coisas, ela disse. Maldito dia que disse "sim" para conhecer a melhor amiga da Sakura-chan!_

– Why... ?

– Porque eu posso! – _Ok, eu sou oficialmente uma má influencia para Daidouji Tomoyo._

– Esse é o espírito! – _Será que sou uma má influencia para o Kero-chan também__?_ – Essa noite, vamos invadir o colégio! – _Provavelmente._

– Já esta decidido! Vamos pensar em uma pose pra foto! – _Esse dia vai ser horrível._

Já era noite, a hora que a CardCaptor não queria que chegasse, ela olhou a escola, tentando sentir algo vindo dela, mas no final só sentia o que sempre sentiu: vontade de ir para casa (afinal, ela é um pré-adolescente saudável). Kero estava flutuando animadamente ao seu lado, pronto para mais uma "Aventura de CardCaptor Maria" ( ele e Tomoyo haviam discutido esse titulo), De repente, ela viu um grande e lindo carro azul vir em direção a escola e parando bem na sua frente.

_Quem esta andando nisso esta podendo geral._

Uma pessoa saiu do carro, sua pele de porcelana brilhando sobre a luz da lua, seus longos fios negros que pareciam panos de seda caiam sobre seu lindo vestido róseo. Ela possuía grandes olhos violáceos e tinha um sorriso gentil em seu rosto. Isso mesmo, meu povão, era Daidouji Tomoyo, melhor amiga de Mariana Silva.

– Demorei muito? – Maria sorriu diante da voz gentil de sua melhor amiga.

– Não, na verdade, eu acabei de chegar. – Ela achava que chegaria atrasada, então começou sua birra (reservada para Kerberos) uma hora mais cedo.

A Silva se surpreendeu quando quatro mulheres saíram doas carros, duas de cada carro e ficaram em formação atrás de Tomoyo.

– Me deixe lhes apresentar. – A Daidouji disse, sorrindo como sempre. – São meus guarda-costas. – Elas se curvaram respeitosamente diante da Silva, que se esforçou para fazer o mesmo.

– Ojou-sama, então... – A guarda costas de longos e lisos cabelos começou.

– Sim, venha me buscar quando eu pedir, por favor. – Tomoyo falou docemente, sorrindo para a mulher mais velha.

Enquanto via o grande carro azul escuro sumir na estrada, Tomoyo sentiu um quente braço lhe envolver pelos ombros. Ela se virou e viu sua melhor amiga olhando o carro desaparecer com bastante respeito.

– Minha boa e velha Tomoyo-chan... – Ela começou. – Sempre soube que você estava podendo, mas isso foi realmente foda. – A garota pálida sorriu, sua amiga não usava essa palavra em vão.

– Ne, Maria-chan, venha, eu tenho que lhe mostrar algo. – A doce menina falou, segurando a mão de sua amiga e a puxando para perto da vã.

Ela abriu a porta que revelava o compartimente do trás e a garota sentiu seu queixo cair. Vestidos, vestidos, calças, blusas, shorts, vestidos. Todos tão... Perfeitos! Tinha roupas de Lolita, Gothic Lolita, roupas de Cosplay de todos os animes que se podia imaginar. Tomoyo sorriu vendo a amiga começando a babar e seus olhos brilharem.

_Isso é o paraíso! É perfeito demais... Acho que vou... Desmaiar..._

– Vamos te vestir, Maria-chan! – A voz de Tomoyo tirou sua melhor amiga do processo de desmaio. (Passo 1: ficar levemente tonta. Passo 2: Achar um lugar bom para cair. Passo 3. Apesa caia, foda-se onde você caiu.).

– Sim! Vamos! Rápido, Tomoyo-chan!

– Isso é tão perfeito... Eu não consigo...

– Não precisa me agradecer. Só poder filmar a Maria-chan assim me dá felicidade.

A CardCaptor estava usando um vestido rosa claro tomara que caia com uma saia rodada. Nele havia ligas rosa escuro em seus braços e em sua perna direita. Ela possuía um rabo preto de gato, com um sino anexado ao final. Ela possuía duas orelhas de gato em sua cabeça, como se ela fosse uma Nekojin com pelugem negra. Ela tinha um colar rosa claro com o redor sendo da cor rosa escuro. Suas botas de rosa escuro chegavam até seus joelhos, mas, apesar de tudo, seus longos fios de cor chocolate caiam sobre suas costas, sem nenhum tipo de peruca ou liga neles.

– Está realmente maravilhosa, Maria-chan. – Tomoyo disse, sorrindo.

– Eu sei. – A garota falou, ainda encantada com sua roupa de Ichigo (Mew Mew Tokyo).

– Oh, quase me esqueci! – A garota viciada em câmera disse. – Fiz uma roupa para o Kero-chan também!

– Para mim? – O guardião falou, excitado para ficar com a Silva.

– OMFG! Kero-chan, você esta a coisa mais fofa!

Kero estava usando uma fantasia de Masha (Mini Mew de Tokyo Mew Mew) com um buraco no meio, deixando espaço para ele respirar. O Protetor das Clow Cards parecia totalmente feliz com sua nova aparecia e com a Cosplayer fazendo carinho nele, o envolvendo com sua energia reconfortante.

– Vocês dois estão lindos! Totalmente perfeitos! – A Daidouji exclamou feliz, filmando a cena de sua linda Maria-chan como Mew Mew Ichigo (só que mais perfeita, palavras de Tomoyo) e Kero-chan como Masha.

– Nós sabemos! – Os dois falaram sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

Um barulho alto quebrou a contemplação da Silva ao seu maravilhoso Cosplay. Ela olhou para escola, agora sentindo a mesma presença de mais cedo, só que era... Mais forte, ela sentiu um frio, mas não como o frio reconfortante que sentia com Windy, era como se a pessoa que exalava esse frio não gostasse nem um pouco dela...

– O que foi isso? – Ela só notou que havia falado isso alto quando ouvu uma resposta vindo de Kero.

– O que houve? – Ele inquiriu, olhando a face corajosa, mas preocupada da CardCaptor. Ele se concentrou e começou a sentir a presença que crescia e que preocupara a garota de olhos de chocolate. – É a presença de uma Clow Card!

Ela viu uma grande estatua de um anjo com um circulo, vindo e em sua direção e logo tirou Tomoyo do caminho, desviando do objeto que com certeza lhes esmagaria. A estatua se fincou no chão a sua frente, fazendo Maria tremer ao pensar no objeto lhe acertando. O objeto se levantou de novo, fazendo Maria dar mais um pulo para traz, trazendo Tomoyo junto. Ela não podia dizer exatamente qual era a carta, afinal, mal sabia sobre Windy e Fly... Ela precisava de mais uma pista, mas...

– Maria-chan, olhe. – A voz de Tomoyo a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela viu a amiga apontando para o chão abaixo da estatua, Maria olhou e seus olhos se esbugalharam.

No chão havia a sombra da estatua, suas asas e o circulo que segurava fazendo o contorno perfeito no chão. Mas embaixo da sombra havia outra sombra e não era uma sombra qualquer, como a dos prédios que tinham suas sombras feitas pela luz brilhante da lua, era uma sombra humana. Era como se alguém estivesse segurando a estatua, pronto para joga-la e fazer um estrago no corpo da CardCaptor.

– Tem uma sombra! Mas... Não tem ninguém lá! – A Daidouji exclamou.

– Sombra? – Inquriu Kero. Mas ele não teve tempo de pensar, pois a sombra abaixou um pouco os braços, lançando a estatua com um movimente em direção a eles.

– Cuidado! – Maria gritou, indo para a esquerda enquanto Kerberos e Tomoyo iam apara a direita, desviando da grande estatua. – Kero-chan, essa... Sombra é uma Clow Card? – A Silva perguntou, alerta para mais um ataque.

– Aquilo é... – O Guardião não conseguiu completar a frase diante dos próximos acontecimentos.

Sombras começaram a sair de debaixo do prédio escolar, também saindo por cima. As sombras iam em direção aos três, rodeando-os como se fossem criminosos. Uma das coisas mais notáveis é que todas pareciam humanas, como se fossem muitas pessoas em um único lugar, mas tudo o que havia eram sombras.

– É coisa feita pela Shadow! – O guardião disse, completando sua frase.

– Kero-chan, fique com a Tomoyo-chan. – A CardCaptor disse, determinada a proteger seus amigos.

_Kero-chan já é meu amigo... _Ela pensou, sorrindo.

– Pode deixar! – Kero falou, não entendendo o sorriso suave no rosto da garota.

Maria correu até o meio do pátio, sentindo seus pés pisar confortavelmente no chão, graças as botas que Tomoyo havia lhe dado. Ela deu um sorriso confiante, vendo que as sombras estavam sendo atraída para ela, provavelmente por sua magia. Ela parou no meio delas, tirando com cuidado a pequena chave que tinha colado na fita que tinha no pescoço, substituindo o símbolo que Ichigo possuía.

– Chave que guarda o poder das trevas – Maria percebeu que a chave havia sido consumida por uma pequena esfera de luz e tinha começado a flutuar. – Mostre sua verdadeira forma diante a mim. Pelo acordo feito, eu, Maria, ordeno. – A luz dourada que saia do circulo aos seus pés cresceu. – Release!

A chave cresceu, se tornando um grande bastão rosa que continha a magia dada por Clow. A garota sorriu, sentindo a magia quente e fria ao mesmo tempo se misturar com a sua, mesmo ela não podendo sentir sua própria energia.

– Isso... É tão maravilhoso. – Tomoyo exclamou, olhando fascinada a Silva por de trás dos arbustos.

Maria pegou a carta Windy, a colocando a sua frente e pegando seu bastão.

– Vento, se transforme nas correntes de L! Windy! – A garota falou, tocando a carta com seu bastão e ativando sua magia.

Ela observou Windy tentando conter a carta, mas apenas conseguindo passar por ela, já que Shadow não era uma carta com sua forma física aparente no momento. Ela notou que a carta se libertava rapidamente, indo a sua direção. A Silva logo acertava as sombras que a atacavam com seu bastão.

– Use a carta Fly por enquanto e fuja! – Ela ouviu Kerberos gritar.

– Fly! – Ela gritou, pulando e ficando em pé em cima de seu bastão. Ela olhou para baixo, vendo as sombras se juntarem como se fosse um rio de água completamente negra.

– Parece que a Shadow juntou todas as sombras do colégio. – Kero falou, preocupado. – Vai ser impossível para Maria enfrentar tantas sombras.

– Não tem nenhuma maneira? – Tomoyo perguntou enquanto filmava, igualmente preocupada com a amiga.

– As sombras dos alunos desapareceriam se tivesse luz, ai sobraria só a Shadow e ela poderia ser presa com magia. – Ela explicou. – Mas agora é de noite.

– Se é só isso, deixe comigo! – A Daidouji disse com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Maria.

Enquanto isso, Maria desviava de uma mesa que vinha em sua direção enquanto se equilibrava em seu báculo.

– Eu devia tomar cuidado com o que prometo! Esse deveria ser meu Nindo! – Ela disse, olhando as mesas que as sombras seguravam. – O que eu faço?

De repente, ela sentiu seu bastão ser puxado e viu a maior sombra do lugar forçando a carta Fly.

– Ei, seu fdp! Me solte, agora mesmo! – Ela exclamou. A CardCaptor começou a forçar seu bastão, inconscientemente colocando mais magia na Fly Card. Mas Shadow também não cedia. – Socorro! – Ela exclamou, brigando com si mesma por deixar um som tão fraco sair de sua boca.

De repente, todas as luzes do colégio começaram a se acender, enfraquecendo o poder de Shadow. Maria sentiu o que segurava seu bastão ficar mais fraco, a dando certo alivio. As sombras dos alunos que focram invocadas epla Clow Card começaram a desparecer graças as luzes. Maria olhou confusa para o lugar agora iluminado, até que avistou duas pessoas em uma das janelas.

– Maria! – Kero gritou com Tomoyo acenando animadamente ao seu lado. A CardCaptor abaixou a altitude e foi em direção a janela.

– As sombras... sumiram... – A Silva disse um pouco confusa.

– Tirando a original, basta atingi-las com a luz que desaparecem.

– Já que não dá para chamarmos o sol, se for preciso acender a luz, eu posso fazer isso. – A Daidouji falou, sorrindo.

– Obrigado, Tomoyo-chan. – Ela disse suavemente.

_Mesmo sem poderes, a Tomoyo-chan sempre tenta me ajudar... Ela realmente é incrível._

– Maria! Aquela é a original! – Kero gritou, fazendo ela voltar a prestar atenção.

No meio do iluminado pátio, havia uma figura sombria. Sua grande capa negra cobria seu corpo todo, não deixando nada a vista, o espaço onde deveria aparecer o rosto, estava apenas um grande espaço negro, como se apenas a escuridão segurando a capa, lhe dando essa forma macabra.

– OMFG! – A garota exclamou. – Essa carta é foda demais! – Ela disse, indo em direção a forma verdadeira da carta.

Shadow finalmente prestou atenção, vendo a garota que estava tentando lhe capturar chegar perto. A Clow Card até tentou acertar a CardCaptor, mas ela desviou com agilidade, graças a Fly.

– Vai agora, Maria-chan.

_Fácil pra você falar._

– Mostre o resultado do treinamento!

_Você não me treinou em porra nenhuma!_

Mesmo assim, a garota pegou Windy, a segurando com firmeza.

– Vento, transforme-se em correntes da justiça, Windy! – Ela gritou tocando a carta com a ponta de seu bastão.

O circulo dourado se formou no chão a seu redor e a energia começou a crescer e dela saiu Windy, que foi em direção a Shadow e começou a rodear a sombria carta. Ninguém notou Shadow dar um olhar traído para Windy, e Windy lhe dar um sorriso gentil, do mesmo jeito que Maria sempre dá, como se dissesse "Tudo vai ficar bem"

– Agora, volte a forma humilde que merece, Clow Card! – Maria exclamou, usando seu báculo para transformar a carta.

Shadow começou a se debater, mas sentia sua energia ser sugada para a forma de carta. Também não conseguia parar de pensar no que Windy queria dizer. Ela sabia que ficariam presos em forma de carta, mal usados! Como ela ousa dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Ele logo se transformou em carta e caiu no chão, se recusando a ir em direção a garota. Maria logo o pegou do chão.

– Ela conseguiu! – Kero gritou da janela. – Essa é a CardCaptor Maria!

– Que magnífico! – Tomoyo disse, orgulhosa da amiga.

– Você me causou muitos problemas, Shadow. – Maria murmurou para a carta, com um rosto bravo que logo se dissolveu em uma face brincalhona. – Mas eu não tive aula, então esta tudo bem! – Ela disse, segurando a carta para junto de seu peito.

"Talvez era isso que ela queria dizer com 'Vai ficar tudo bem'" Shadow pensou, se aconchegando na energia calmante da CardCaptor.

– Ne, Chiharu-chan, você não viu a Tomoyo-chan? – Já era o dia depois da luta contra Shadow e Maria procurava sua amiga, que já estava sumida a um tempo.

– Vi ela entrando na sala de áudio e vídeo. – Chiharu disse, apontando na direção.

– Obrigado.

Maria abrira cuidadosamente a porta da sala, observando o lugar para ver se avistava a amiga. Ela segurava um pequeno presente, um jeito de agradecer a Daidouji por algo, ela o colocou atrás de suas costas, para ser surpresa.

– Tomoyo-chan. – Ela disse, entrando animadamente na sala. – Obrigado realmente por ontem, eu queria... Mas que porra... ?

Na tela da sala de áudio e vídeo aparecia a CradCaptor voando em seu bastão e lutando contra a carta Shadow.

– Que bom que consegui gravar bem! – A garota de olhos violeta exclamou. Maria entrou na sala e foi para o lado da amiga.

– Você filmou isso também?

– Eu não podia perder um minuto de Maria-chan. – Tomoyo falou, se levantando. – A partir de agora, toda vez que for capturar uma carta, me chame, por favor!

– Er, ok.

– E quanto a seu figurino, deixe isso comigo! – A Daidouji disse, fazendo os olhos da Silva brilharem.

– Claro, sempre!

– Então, estou indecisa entre Bleach e Naruto para seu próximo Cosplay...

– Naruto, por favor!

– Deixe comigo!

No vídeo, a Maria de lá deu um sinal de Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

– Mas como esses peixes são uma graça! São muito fofinhos! Realmente fofinhos!

Maria Silva estava com seu rosto praticamente grudado no vidro do aquário, olhando os pequenos peixes ("OMG! Vocês são muito fofos! Eu vou te comer. Eu vou te comer." "Maria-chan, acho que você está assustando eles" "Oh") que estavam no tanque. Tomoyo parecia estar se deliciando com a cena da melhor amiga, a assistindo e filmando ao mesmo tempo. Rika, Chiharu e Naoko derem sorrisos suaves, afinal, a garota sempre parecia tão feliz quando se tratava de algo relacionado a animais aquáticos.

– Maria-chan parece muito feliz! – Tomoyo disse sonhadora, observando a morena brincar com um peixe ("Ai Deus! Você engordou! Que fofo!").

– Maria-chan realmente adora animes e qualquer coisa que a tira da escola. – Naoko disse, com uma gota na cabeça (na verdade, todas estavam desde que viram a garota tendo uma discussão com uma lula ("Por que eu tenho que dar essa comida perfeita para essa lula?" "Porque estamos na área de alimentação as lulas..." "E daí?").

_Bom, eu sou Maria Silva. Estou na sétima serie do colégio Tomoeda. Hoje é o dia do "vamos-cair-fora-da-escola" ou, formalmente falando, dia de excursão de estudos sociais. Cada grupo ficou de ir pra um lugar. E depois de muita... "negociação" _(suborno)_ nosso grupo ficou com o aquário. Eu amo o aquário (tem peixinhos muito bonitinhos:3)._

– Logo vai começar o show dos pinguins! – Chiharu avisou, fazendo a cabeça de Maria virar como uma possuída.

– Hai! – Naoko e Rika falaram ao mesmo tempo, mais interessada nos peixes que olhavam do que nos pinguins.

– Maria-chan... – Tomoyo se virou, pronta para chamar a amiga que amava penguins ("Pinguins me deixam feliz." Ela afirmou quando as duas tinham apenas seis anos, e continua afirmando desde então.), mas só sentiu um vento e um borrão passar por ela (ela sabe como os inimigos do Minato se sentiam.).

– Vamos, merda! – A morena gritou, ignorando os olhares dos adultos. Afinal, isso era um passeio e por mais que tivesse vontade de deixa-las ai e ver seu lindo pinguinzinho, ela tinha que espera-las ou levaria mais um aviso para casa, como da vez que foram ao circo ("Aquele palhaço estava me provocando! Eu tinha que soca-lo!"). As garotas ficram com grandes gotas na cabeça, menos Tomoyo, claro ("Maria-chan fica tão linda quando fala palavrão" O que sempre gera mais gotas).

Capitulo 3: Maria e a carta Elemental

– Pinguim-chan, Pinguim-chan, Pinguim-chan. – Maria falava sem parar enquanto iam em direção ao show dos pinguins. Era um tique de felicidade que ela aprendeu a controlar para irritar Touya, mas ainda deixava escapar as vezes.

– Maria-chan parece bem feliz! – Tomoyo disse, com um pequeno rubor de felicidade em suas bochechas.

– Maravilhoso! Espetacular! Incrível! Faz de novo! – A brasileira gritava loucamente, ganhando olhares dos adultos ao seu redor.

Tomoyo estava ignorando os pinguins fazendo truques e filmava a amiga, dando risos curtos e ficando vermelha com felicidade. Rika, Naoko e Chiharu já desistiram a muito tempo de fingir que não conheciam as duas doidas ("Ok, é só ficarmos caladas e..." "Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan! Olhem! Ele pulou!" "Kyah! Que fofa, Maria-chan!" "Esquece o plano...").

– Que inveja... – Maria disse, olhando fixamente para o pinguim nadando no tanque. – Eu queria poder nadar com os pinguins também...

– Até porque você nada muito bem, Maria-chan! – Ela disse sorrindo, filmando discretamente a cara desejosa da amiga.

– Aqui está. – A mulher no tanque disse sorrindo. Os pinguins estavam nadando e dando "tchau" com suas nadadeiras. Isso fez a brasileira dar um pulo e quase quebrar o vidro quando pulou nele.

– Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii! – Ela gritou, praticamente colando o rosto no vidro do tanque.

De repente, eles viram a domadora indo para debaixo da água, sua cara como se fosse de surpresa. Ela começou a se debater e era possível ver um pequeno redemoinho que aparentemente havia saído do nada... Como se fosse mágica. A mulher começou a se debater, abrindo a boca em pânico e deixando escapar o ar que havia conseguido segurar, a deixando ainda mais desesperada. Ela finalmente conseguiu colocar seu tronco para fora, tentando se segurar no gelo e assustando o pequeno pinguim que estava nele. Ela tentou se puxar para cima, mas a força em que a água a puxava ficou mais forte.

Maria observou a cena, um sentimento desconfortável em seu peito. Era parecido com o que havia sentido enquanto lutava com Shadow, mas era mais gélida e mais forte. Ela levou suas mãos ao seu peito, tentando se segurar e tirar aquele sentimento, mas aquilo era forte demais. A energia a lembrava de Windy, mas era mais agressiva e nem um pouco amigável. Sua respiração ficou mais forte enquanto observava a cena que ocorria no tanque, seus pulmões apertados, lhe dando a impressão que estava se afogando.

Ela foi tirada daquela sensação quando um viu um pinguim se aproximar do redemoinho, seu bico se aproximando corajosamente, tentando salvar a mulher com quem estava brincando e se divertindo.

– Não, Pinguim-chan! – A brasileira gritou, ignorando seus pulmões que se apertaram ainda mais quando ela deu o grito. – Pinguim-chan!

Maria começou a bater no vidro com seu punho, a sensação de afogamento aumentando cada vez que ela tocava no vidro, mas ela estava ignorando isso o Maximo que podia. Ela se sentia fraca por não conseguir ajudar o pequeno animal indefeso que estava apavorado. A garota inconscientemente começou a colocar um pouco de magia em suas mãos, o mesmo tipo que Clow Lead usou quando estava criando a carta Power. O vidro se rachou um pouco e Tomoyo a puxou para trás com toda força que podia.

– Maria-chan... – Tomoyo sussurrou, olhando o desespero da amiga. Maria estava com a respiração descontrolada, seus punhos vermelhos e um pequeno corte que fez no vidro da rachadura sangrava lentamente, apesar da CardCaptor não o notar.

– Agora não, Tomoyo-chan! Eu tenho que ajudar o Pinguim-chan! – A Silva exclamou a bater no vidro com sua mão machucada, hesitando levemente pela dor em sua mão, mas depois ignorando, batendo no vidro e piorando o corte.

Os dois pinguins que estava no gelo começaram a fazer barulho, sabendo, de alguma forma, que seu amigo estava em perigo e fazendo uma sincronia com os gritos de Maria, como se entendessem que a garota também quer salvar o pinguim que se afogava graças ao misterioso redemoinho. Do nada, alguém saiu da porta da área de serviço, um homem alto e com cabelos castanhos. Ele derrubou os baldes que segurava e parecia alarmado.

– O que esta acontecendo? – Ele perguntou alarmado, vendo a mulher tentando se segurar no gelo como se estivesse a beira da morte.

– O pinguim foi engolido pelo redemoinho! – Ela disse, se segurando com força e praticamente rezando para que a pequena ave sobreviva.

O rapaz não perdeu tempo, ela passou correndo pelo gelo, os pinguins que ainda estavam sobre ele fazendo sons mais altos e pulou na água gelada, corajosamente ignorando o frio e se concentrando em salvar o pequeno animal. Ela nadou rapidamente em direção ao pinguim e agarrou a corrente de água que o prendia, a esticando com força, dando ao animal um espaço para se soltar. O redemoinho deu a impressão de ter se partido e a pressão fez o rapaz ser jogado para traz.

A domadora pareceu notar que a turbulência aquática havia parado e relaxou, agora apenas se apoiando no gelo e deixando o frio acalmar a dor que sentia em seu tornozelo, de tanto ele ser puxado. O pinguim e o rapaz logo saíram da água, respirando com alivio o ar gelado do habitat recriado.

Todos que estavam assistindo a cena pareciam estar aliviados, se apoiando uns ao outros. Chiharu, Naoko e Rika derem suspiros aliviados, se apoiando umas as outras. Tomoyo também soltou a respiração quem nem notara que havia prendido e confortavelmente se apoiou em sua melhor amiga, afundando o rosto em seus longos cabelos castanhos que cheirava a cacau. Maria parecia ter seu olhar fixado em algo no tanque, mas notou que a sensação de afogamento havia passado, a dando oportunidade de respirar melhor.

– Ano... – Ela falou, olhando para o tanque, observando o rapaz olhar para o lado, o pinguim fazendo barulhos de agradecimento para ele. – Oniichan?

– Quase se afogou? Você, Maria?

Maria deu um pequeno suspiro frustrado, batendo a massa com mais força para acalmar a irritação. Ela havia voltado para casa e estava preparando comida, usando um avental vermelho, por cima de sua blusa branca com desing vermelho ("Por que eu tenho que usar um avental"? "Bom, você foi, meio improdutiva da ultima vez..." "Ainda não entendi, tio Fujitaka" "Ele quer dizer que você é horrível e não podemos ter você sujando todas as suas roupas com molhos, massas, ovos, peixes, grãos, e etc., Kaijuu." "Cala a boca, Oniichan"), seu corte na mão já limpo, desinfetado e havia parado de sangrar há muito tempo e agora estava tentando contar a história do que aconteceu no aquário para Kero-chan, mas parece que ele não presta muita atenção nas coisas.

– Não, Kero-chan, aparentemente você não sabe prestar atenção em histórias. – A Silva falou, segurando a batedeira com mais força.

– Ok, Ok, foi mal. É que faz tanto tempo que não saio do seu quarto que me esqueci que nem todas as paredes te,m pôsteres de personagens de anime. – Kerberos falou, tentando se defender. – Mas pensando bem, claro que a Maria não se afogaria Até que, graças a pessoas te tocando da cama, você tem uma utilidade nos esportes. – Kero não viu a batedeira vinda em sua direção ate ela colidir com seu pequeno corpo.

– Eu não vou te dar mais nenhuma merda de panqueca. – Ela disse emburrada.

– Ah, mas, Maria-sama... – O Guardião falou, tentando bajular.

Depois de um tempo preparando a panqueca ("Vai, só um pedaço, você não precisa dessa gordura extra..." *Peteleco*), ela finalmente acabou de fritar as panquecas. A garota colocou um pouco de manteiga recém-derretida em cima para dar mais acentuação ao sabor da massa, já que tinha colocado apenas um pouco de sal só para poder colocar a manteiga depois, colocou-as em um prato em pilhas e derramou melado, quendo que elas ficassem salgadas com a manteiga quente e doce com o melado escorregadio sobre elas, se sentindo satisfeita com seu trabalho. A garota também pegou um copo de suco de laranja gelado e acrescentou gelo, deixando-o ainda mais fresco. Kero observava tudo babando pelas panquecas que a menina fizera com destreza.

– Mas, Maria se foram os pinguins que se afogaram... A história fica ainda mais confusa! – O guardião falou, olhando a CardCaptor se sentar a mesa.

– Os adultos estavam dizendo que um cano da piscina deve ter se soltado, mas foi realmente do nada... E aquele redemoinho estava apenas fazendo pressão no Pinguim-chan e na Domadora-san (**A/N: Estilo Robin de falar ^^)**, o resto da água mal se mexia! – Ela disse, cortando um pedaço da massa frita macia com manteiga e levemente doce com o melado, colocando-a na boca e mastigando cuidadosamente. Ela não comia como um bicho total enquanto pensava (pelo menos isso).

Ela cortou mais um pedaço, meio pensativa. Com certeza não havia sido a piscina, ela podia... Sentir isso... Bom, ela tem sentido muitas coisas desde que virou CardCaptor, mas aquilo não era como uma carta Clow, pelo menos não normal. Aquilo não a lembrava de Shadow e de Fly, bom talvez um pouco da agressividade de Shadow mas, era muito maior... A energia também a lembrava de Windy, mas a carta a fazia se sentir segura e feliz, até fresca. A sensação que teve no aquário não foi nada disso, apenas sentiu como se estivesse se afogando e um frio que ia até seus ossos.

– Delicioso! – Ela foi chutada de seus pensamentos quando ela ouviu a exclamação de Kerberos.

O pequeno protetor havia mordendo o pedaço que estava em seu garfo, o comendo feliz e havia o tirado do talher com suas patinhas, ágoras sujas de manteiga derretida e do doce melado que escorria por seus pequenos braços, o deixando seus pelos macios grudentos. A garota ficou vermelha de raiva, o pegando com sua mão.

– Seu bastardo! – Ela gritou, colocando o garfo em seu prato e o segurando com suas duas mãos.

Como se fosse um choque, ela sentiu uma sensação quente percorrer por seu corpo, a reconfortando. Era como se estivesse congelando na chuva e de repente estivesse dentro de casa, enrolada por um cobertor quente. Maria notou que a sensação de frio que ela sentiu no aquário nunca havia passado, ela só havia se convencido de que havia, mas a energia de Kero a fez notar que ainda estava com frio e com medo daquilo voltar.

– Maria! Ei, Maria! – Kerberos gritou, livres das mãos da garota, que nem notara que havia o soltado e deixado suas mãos na mesa, como se nem conseguisse se atrever a mexe-las.

A CardCaptor pareceu despertar de seu transe e deu um sorriso gentil, pegando um guardanapo da mesa e as patinhas do Protetor, as limpando delicadamente. Kero observou a mudança da garota, mas decidiu não comentar, ela parecia mais calma e bem feliz, o que era bom.

– Então, eu acho que o que aconteceu no aquário provavelmente não era um acidente. – Maria disse, retornando a seu comportamento normal e enfiando o resto da panqueca inteiro em sua boca, fazendo o Guardião ganhar uma gota na cabeça. – Era tão... Familiar... – Ela disse, ganhando aquele brilho vago em seus olhos de novo.

– Parecia como se você tivesse encontrado um Clow Card? – Kerberos perguntou, mastigando sua comida.

– Sim, mas... – Isso fez Kero a encarar. – Era tão fria e agressiva... Me fez sentir como se estivesse me afogando.

–Tadaima! – A voz de Kinomoto Touya fez Maria e Kero darem um pulo e desfez toda a tensão da conversa seria que se passava ali.

– Merda! Kero-chan! – Ela deu um olhar mortal que fez o Protetor parar de tentar comer estilo Maria as panquecas. – Venha, vamos para o meu quarto! – Ela disse, pegando o pequeno nos braços e se preparando para leva-lo.

Ela correu até o pé da escada, jogando Kero para cima com pressa e fazendo ela rodas descontroladamente em direção ao topo da escada.

– Se esconda no meu quarto. – Ela falou entre um sussurro e um grito. Depois ela se virou e se escorou nervosamente na escada, falando. – Okaeri, Oniichan.

Touya apenas fez um pequeno barulho como resposta, fazendo uma veia saltar na cabeça da garota.

– Oniichan, você estava no aquário hoje, né? – Ela falou, tentando se acalmar e ainda meio em duvida sobre o se o irmão estava ou não no aquário. Touya apenas bateu um pouco no quadro de horários.

– Está no quadro, Kaijuu. – O apelido fez mais um veia saltar em sua cabeça, mas de repente se sentiu muito burra olhando para o quadro:

Fujitaka: Trabalho na universidade.

Touya: Aniversario da Fundação de trabalho.

Maria: Excursão da escola.

– Por que você estava na área do Show dos pinguins? – A garota falou, no meio de se martelar mentalmente na cabeça. – Como é o trabalho?

– Dar comida aos pinguins. – Ele respondeu vagamente, procurando comida na geladeira.

– Que legal!– Ela disse, imaginando chegar perto dos pinguins e poder realizar seu plano para dominar o mundo.

– Legal nada. – Ele disse, se levantando.

– Mas por quê? – Ela perguntou, saindo de sua fantasia.

– Porque sim. – Touya falou, passeando suas mãos pela mesa até achar o prato de panquecas ainda quente.

Ela segurou o garfo e colocou um pedaço na boca, sentindo a leve doçura do melado e o quente sabor da manteiga derretida. Ele não viu sua prima furiosa se aproximar dele, mas sentiu o piso no pé, já que a dor o fez largar o garfo, que Maria pegou "graciosamente".

– Não toque na minha panqueca. – Ela disse, emburrada. Touya a deu uma encarada do mal, sentindo seu pé latejar de dor.

– Ei, o que você esta fazendo ai fora? Entra logo! – O Kinomoto falou, fazendo um ponto de interrogação brotar na cabeça da garota.

– Gomen, Gomen. – A voz que falou essas palavras era doce e gentil, logo fazendo Maria se derreter. – Enrolei um pouco para tirar os sapatos. – Tsukishiro Yukito disse, aparecendo na porta da cozinha. – Konnichiwa, Maria-chan. – Ele disse com seu sorriso gentil, fazendo a garota ficar vermelha.

– Yukito-san! – Ela disse, ficando corada e abaixando sua cabeça, envergonhada. – Konnichiwa...

– Parece delicioso. – O rapaz falou, olhando as panquecas que a menina havia preparado. – Você é uma ótima cozinheira, não é, Maria-chan?

– Er, eu acho, não sou nenhum Sanji sabe... – Ela falou envergonhada.

– É tudo mentira, Yuki, ela é horrível. – Touya falou, ganhando um chute da canela que sim era digno do Sanji.

– Er, que, bom... – Maria começou, tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

– Sim? – O Tsukishiro inquiriu, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Você não gostaria de comer... Uma panqueca? – Ela perguntou, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

– Não tem problema? Você comprou com sua mesada, não foi? – Yukito perguntou e a garota sorriu diante da educação do rapaz.

– Está tudo bem. – Ela diz com o mesmo sorriso do Tsukishiro. – Eu levo para o quarto do Oniichan depois.

– Obrigado. – Yukito-san disse, sorrindo docemente para a garota.

Maria cuidadosamente equilibrou a bandeja com as panquecas ("Que droga! Eu não posso ser tão mal-educada na frente do Yukito-san! Eu tenho que levar panquecas pro gay também...) e os dois copos de refrigerante com cubos de gelo. Ela subiu meticulosamente a escada, dividindo o peso da comida. Ela chegou na porta, de repente se sentindo burra (de novo).

– Eu não tenho como abrir a merda da porta... Eu sou burra demais. – Ela disse, encarando a porta a sua frente.

– Obrigado, Maria-chan. – Ela ouviu de repente.e viu Yukito saindo do quarto se abaixando com seu sorriso usual e fazendo ela entrar em modo 'Hanyan'.

– Maria, você estava ai? – Touya perguntou com seu jeito impertinente de sempre, sentado a sua cama "estudando" ("To te entendendo, Touya... To te entendendo...").

– Ano... – Ela falou, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Como sabia que eu estava ai? Nem sequer bati na porta...

– Só pensei que você estava trazendo a bandeja pra cá. – Yukito disse, ainda sorrindo.

Kerberos estava sentado na cama na cama de Maria, contemplando a história da garota. Era provavelmente um Clow Card, afinal, redemoinhos não aparecem de repente e atacam pinguins e domadoras do nada. Mas o problema não era descobrir que carta era, afinal, havia uma quantidade muito limitada de cartas que podiam fazer o que Maria descreveru, mas o problema em si era a carta. Se fosse a carta que ele pensava que era então a CardCaptor não tinha muita chance em seu estado atual. Sim, CardCaptor Maria é forte, mais forte que o normal... Mas aquela carta não apenas é agressiva, mas também poderosa...

– Aquário... Água... – Ele disse, procurando em sua mente outra carta que corresponde as características da situação, mas suspirou a não achar nenhuma outra.

Maria chegou ao quarto, sua face vermelha, entrando e fechando a porta rapidamente. Ela se encostou contra a porta, escorando sua bochecha fervente da madeira fria, a dando um pouco de alivio. Ela deixou um pequeno sorriso entrar em seu rosto, saindo de seu modo Hanyan e entrando no lado mais suave de seus sentimentos por Yukito. Um lado realmente calmo e sereno... Assim como o próprio...

– Maria! – Kero gritou, vendo a garota com seu sorriso suave e face avermelhada. – Ei, Maria! O que esta acontecendo com você?

– É só que... – Ela disse, pegando o Guardião delicadamente em suas mãos e lhe dando seu sorriso suave, fazendo o pequeno corar. – Eu estou muito feliz.

– N-Não s-seja tão mo-mole. – Ele disse, ainda corado. – Você tem uma missão como CardCaptor.

– Eu... Só estou sendo feliz... – Ela disse calmamente, com seus lábios ainda levantados.

– Você não se importa se os pinguins se afogarem de novo?! – Ele gritou, atingindo um nervo.

A garota deu um pulo, a expressão serena sendo substituída por uma de determinação. Ela se levantou, soltando Kero enquanto o fazia, e bateu em suas roupas, como se tivesse empoeirada. Ela olhou para Kerberos com uma cara seria e determinada.

– Claro que me importo, eu não sou um monstro sem coração, Kerberos. – Ela falou, fazendo Kero estremecer com o jeito que ela falou seu nome.

– O-OK, não me olhe assim. – Ele disse, voando para perto da caída pantufa de Pikachu. – Só que dessa vez as coisas podem complicar pro nosso lado.

– Obviamente, o pinguim e a treinadora se afogaram na água, não é? – O Protetor falou.

– Não, Kero-chan, foi no ar. – A garota falou sarcasticamente.

– E nessa hora você viu quem fez eles se afogarem? – Ele inquiriu de novo, ignorando o sarcasmo da garota (Um novo recorde, até Touya levou 1 mês e meio)..

– Na verdade, só vi a água formando um redemoinho, sozinha.

– Bom, então é provavelmente, água, a carta Watery. – Kero disse serio.

– Pelo menos sabemos que carta é. – Ela disse, com um pouco de raiva de Watery. Ela não tinha o direito de afogar os pinguins e a treinadora. – Agora, precisamos capturar e transformar em carta.

– Não é tão simples assim! – Kero disse. – Quando Watery está dentro d'água é impossível vê-la a olho nu. Suponhamos que talvez consigamos tirar ela da água: Ela se espalhará em gotas e não terá mais fim. Materiais como água, que não tem mais fim, são difíceis de capturar. Mesmo entre as Clow Cards, Watery é a carta que tem energia mágica mais forte. Os quatro elementos terra, água, fogo e vento. Todos são muito difíceis de capturar! E ainda por cima, Watery é uma carta de ataque mágico... Ela tem muita energia mágica!

As cartas que você possui são Windy, Fly e Shadow. Com essas você não vai conseguir nada. Mesmo usando Windy, carta com o mesmo tipo de magia, ainda não vai conseguir vencer Watery! Porque ela é muito bondosa.

– Windy. Shadow. Fly. – A garota sussurrou, olhando para as cartas. – Eu só tenho essas cartas... Mas tem que haver um jeito de derrotar Watery, Kero-chan!

– Maria, entenda, você vai acabar se machucando. Watery é muito forte! As cartas que você tem não são... – Kerberos falou, tentando acalmar a garota.

– Não, Kerberos! Tem que haver um jeito!

– Não, Maria.

– Mas...

– Por favor, não discuta mais isso comigo. – O Guardião disse. Ele observou a garota suspirar derrotada e ir indignada tomar banho.

"Isso para seu próprio bem, Maria..." Kero pensou triste.

Maria Silva estava acordada em sua cama, olhando pensativa para o teto. Já era noite, Yukito-san já havia ido embora e provavelmente estava dormindo. Touya estava dormindo. Tio Fujitaka estava dormindo. Tomoyo estava dormindo. Kero estava dormindo. O Japão estava dormindo. Mas ela não conseguia dormir. Só em pensar que a Watery estava livre para machucar pessoas... E Kero não queria deixa-la ajudar, capturar a carta.

_Você não entende, Kero-chan... Eu não quero que mais ninguém se machuque..._

Ela sentiu muita raiva, tanto que podia sentir lagrimas de raiva brotando em seus olhos. Ela não estava com raiva de Kero, nem Watery nem mesmo Clow Lead por tê-los criado. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma, raiva de sua impotência, raiva de não poder salvar aquelas pessoas. Ela cobriu sua boca com suas mãos, para os sons de seus soluços não saírem de sua boca.

Chorar. Isso a fazia sentir ainda mais fraca e impotente, o que a fez chorar mais. Ela queria poder falar com alguém. Kero, Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo, mas a ultima coisa que queria era preocupa-los. Ela não podia deixa-los ver sua fraqueza, não por seu orgulho idiota, mas pelo fato de não querer preocupa-los.

Depois de tanto chorar, ela finalmente caiu em um sono acolhedor.

Maria lentamente abriu os olhos.

Ela se sentou rapidamente, notando que não estava em seu quarto. O lugar era um infinito, não se sabia onde era fim e onde era começo. Eram como se fossem espelhos gigantes, os céus estavam como se fosse um fim de tarde, lembrando-a da cena final do jogo em Sword Art Online. Mas no que ela estava sentada não parecia ser chão, nem sequer era solido. Ela levou suas mãos para frente de si e se levantou cuidadosamente. A garota finalmente pode olhar para suas mãos.

_Água?_

Ela nem obteve tempo para contemplar isso.

A CardCaptor sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para baixo com força, emergindo na água. Ela sentia como se tentáculos de água segurassem seus braços e pernas, a impedindo de subir. A garota foi pega de surpresa e não conseguiu prender a respiração, então já sentia seus pulmões implorarem por ar. Ela se sentia desesperada, a sensação que sentia era como mais cedo, gélido e desesperador. Ela tentava se segurar em algo, mas os tentáculos apenas puxavam mais para abaixo.

Seus braços e pernas estavam cansadas, seus pulmões se esforçando para a deixar viva, seu coração batia com desespero e ela já se sentia fraca e quase inconsciente. Ela finalmente parou de se debater, fraca demais e se sentiu ser puxada para baixo.

Havia perdido.

Maria se sentou rapidamente, sentindo que seu coração estava a ponto de explodir com a pressão. Ela estava respirando rapidamente e com dificuldade, se sentia pingando de suor e sua roupa estava encharcada com seu suor, mas não tanto quanto estava em seu sonho. Medo ainda apertava seu coração que parecia frágil no momento e sentiu vontade de vomitar o jantar. Ela iria ao banheiro, mas por algum motivo, mal conseguia se mexer. Ela viu algo escorrendo seu queixo, e não parecia suor. Ela vagarosamente levou sua mão direita a seu rosto.

_Estou... Chorando?_

Ela decidiu que não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Ela tirou os cobertores abafados que mais parecia correntes, ela colocou suas pantufas de Pikachu e se levantou cuidadosamente, não querendo fazer barulho e acordar Kero. Ela saiu de seu quarto devagar e silenciosamente, indo em direção a certo quarto. Ela abriu a porta do quarto cuidadosamente e falou meio tremula:

– Oniichan.

Kinomoto Touya despertou de seu sono feliz com a voz de sua prima. Ela estava com seu pijama, deitado confortavelmente na cama. Seu instinto lhe dizia para mandar a garota pastar, mas algo o fez reconsiderar isso.

A voz de Maria.

Ao invés da sarcástica e animada voz da prima, ele ouviu uma voz amedrontada e tremula, algo que não ouviu há muito tempo. Ele se lembrava, Maria só falava assim quando tinha um pesadelo, geralmente realmente ruins. Desde pequena, ela sempre vinha pra ele assustada, algo de qual ele não reclamava, afinal, tinha que proteger Maria e Sakura.

Touya simplesmente abriu os braços, um gesto que falava tudo entre eles e ela pulou neles, se sentindo segura nos braços de seu primo. Ela sabia que era idiotice dela e que ela não tinha nada a temer, mas começou a chorar, tremendo com violência. Touya apenas a abraçou, se sentindo fraco por não fazer nada além de abraça-la.

– Está tudo bem, Maria. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele disse a reconfortando.

Ela chorou até conseguir ficar com sono novamente, segura e feliz. Seu primo a deu um abraço mais forte, a deixando mais contente. Ela olhou pra cima cansada, ele apenas a ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante.

– Está tudo bem, Maria. – E com isso, a garota caiu no sono.

Maria andava na grama verde enquanto pensava, Daidouji Tomoyo a seguia lealmente, fazendo uma gota brotar na cabeça de todos que assistiam a cena (Maria só não tinha porque estava preocupada demais em pensar em um jeito de pegar a Clow Card.) a CardCaptor tinha que admitir que tinha ficado com muito medo de água depois do sonho que teve na noite passada, mas o consolo de seu primo já havia animado-a bastante, então ela precisa achar um meio, algo, qualquer coisa que a ajuda-se na captura.

Ela foi em direção a um pequeno lago artificial que estava perto dela, se curvando levemente e fazendo suas mãos em forma de conchinha, mergulhando-as na água gelada, sentindo um pequeno calafrio ao se lembrar de seu sonho. Ela largou a água rapidamente, como se ela houvesse virado acido queimante, algo que Tomoyo notou. A Daidouji pousou sua mão de um jeito suave, mas firme, no ombro direito da amiga, querendo mostrar que estava lá. A Silva se virou rapidamente, como se esperasse que fosse um tentáculo, mas se encontrou com os olhos violáceos de sua melhor amiga.

_Tomoyo-chan... Eu não falei pra ela do meu sonho... Mas ela ainda me ajuda... Sempre. _Um sorriso doce brotou em seu rosto _Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan._

A extrovertida e animada Daidouji Tomoyo não conseguiu parar a coloração vermelha que foi as suas bochechas diante do sorriso da garota. Ela apenas retribuiu o sorriso, mas notou que Maria já estava encarando a água de novo, colocando as mãos na água e tentando agarra-la, mas logo desistindo e retirando suas mãos um leve toque de ansiedade em seus profundos olhos castanhos, esse comportamento realmente confundia Tomoyo, mas ela resolveu não comentar, afinal, Maria parecia realmente atormentada com o que pensava.

A Silva estava com um dilema. Ela sabia que tinha que pegar Watery, não importava o que Kero queria e era seu dever como um CardCaptor, mesmo que o Guardião para quem ela fez a promessa não quisesse que ela se metesse com essa carta. Esse era seu dever, não só sua honra estaria em jogo, mas também sua palavra. Ela sabia que tinha que fazer isso, era algo de extrema importância. Mas...

Ela deu uma olhada na água, sua aparência limpa e pura era convidativa para os pequenos pássaros que pousavam sobre ela calmamente, tomando goles para refrescar seus corpos cansados. Mas para ela, aquilo parecia uma armadilha sombria que criaria tentáculos e lhe pegariam, a levando para o fundo de onde seu liquido límpido se encontrava. Do mesmo jeito que a sereia Iara fazia com os índios que pescavam a noite.

Não era sua culpa. Pesadelos sempre a deixaram nervosa e assustada. Maria sempre foi uma garota perceptiva e sensível a certos tipos de coisa. Ela ainda podia lembrar a água de um frio tão absurdo que ela conseguia sentir em seus ossos; podia sentir os tentáculos de forma tão nítida que passava a mão de vez em quando em seus pulsos, apenas para ter certeza de que não estavam lá. Ela também podia sentir o ar deixando seus pulmões e o desespero relacionado a isso; era como se sua vida tivesse sendo arrancada de si e preenchida com um frio aterrorizante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar a sensação de seus pensamente que parecem estar sendo mais dominados por medo e frio depois daquela noite. Ela só queria esquecer aquilo tudo. Isso, esquecer era o melhor. Aquilo iria passar quando capturasse a carta, tinha que passar, porque se ela ficasse traumatizada com cada pesadelo que tinha, não iria conseguir ser uma boa CardCaptor para Kerberos.

– Parece que a defensora da justiça esta com um grande desafio, né, Maria-chan? – Tomoyo resolveu falar, já que a conversa silenciosa não estava indo tão bem.

– Oh, então realmente é um Clow Card... Faz até sentido... – A Daidouji falou. As duas estavam sentadas debaixo de uma sombra de arvore e Maria já havia explicado tudo.

– É, mas Kero-chan já me falou que a Watery é forte demais pra mim. – Ela falou em um som baixo, apertando seus braços ao seu redor.

Tomoyo colocou um braço a seu redor e Maria se escorou nele, colocando mentalmente uma nota mental em sua geladeira mental que estava dentro de sua mansão mental para agradecer Tomoyo depois. A garota de olhos violáceos apenas apertou o braço ao redor de sua amiga, desejando que ela tivesse magia para poder ajudar em alguma coisa a mais.

Qualquer coisa.

Maria patinava levemente cabisbaixa ao lado de Tomoyo, indo calmamente para frente. A Daidouji estava em silencio, olhando para frente e com seus braços cruzados a sua frente. Ela não queria olhar a tristeza da amiga e estava se controlando para não abraça-la, apertando seus pulsos uns contra os outros discretamente, sabia que a Silva não gostava de pena. Isso era algo realmente admirável, mas Tomoyo queria poder ter ajudado em algo...

– Tomoyo-chan! – A garota de cabelos castanhos exclamou, parando de repente.

– Sim? – A garota de cabelos escuros falou, tentando tirar a expressão triste do rosto e colocar um sorriso gentil.

– Obrigado por me ouvir.

"Obrigado por me ouvir"

Tomoyo ficou encarando a amiga logo após essas palavras, tentando compreende-las. Ela não esperava que as ações dela fossem dignas de um obrigado, mas Maria... Maria pensava que sim. Então ela notou que a garota tinha um sorriso no rosto, o primeiro sorriso espontâneo que não foi precedido por um rosto de medo da garota.

"Eu fiz ela sorrir..." Tomoyo pensou e depois sorriu. "Isso já me faz útil."

– Não, obrigado você, Maria-chan. – Ela disse, abraçando a amiga confusa, que logo retribuiu o abraço. – Ah é, Maria-chan. Eu queria te dar uma coisa! – Tomoyo exclamou e começou a procurar por algo dentro de sua bolsa.

A Daidouji tirou algo que parecia um relógio de bolso de sua bolsa. Era um circulo de tom branco, com detalhes vermelhos que lhe lembraram da roupa de Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online). A corrente era de uma cor de mel/castanho-alaranjado com um pouco de dourado e reluzia nos raios do sol.

– Isso é um comunicador feito pela empresa da minha mãe. – Tomoyo disse, abrindo o comunicador na palma de sua mão e mostrando que o lado direito era cheio de botões brancos contornados de vermelho e o lado esquerdo era uma tela. – Esse daqui é o da Maria-chan. – Ela disse, lhe entregando o comunicador vermelho e branco e tirando outro de sua bolsa. – E esse é para o Kero-chan.

O comunicador de Kero era de um tom amarelo-dourado com um circulo preto fazendo contorno. No meio dele, tinha um par de asas, enquanto no dela tinha o símbolo dos Cavaleiros de Juramento de Sangue. Maria encarou os dois por um tempo.

– Não tem problema você me dar eles?

– Claro que não. – Tomoyo disse, balançando a cabeça. – Minha mãe pediu para testar e personalizar eles.

– Obrigado pela preocupação. – Tomoyo sorriu.

– Até amanha! – Maria disse, quando as duas chegaram ao ponto de se separarem.

– Até amanha. – Tomoyo disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

Maria passeava alegremente pelas ruas, se sentindo mais leve depois de sua conversa com Tomoyo.

_A Tomoyo-chan sabe mesmo me animar, mas..._

Flashback

– S e nós unirmos as três cartas, talvez... – Maria tinha acordado mais cedo apenas para tentar convencer Kero, mas o Guardião não cedia.

– Não dá, não dá. – Ela falou, balançando sua pequena (grande para o corpo) cabeça. – Mesmo se desse para combinar essas três cartas, você desmaiaria se tentasse.

Fim de Flashback

_Mas Watery esta tão perto! Me perturba só de pensar nisso... _Ela pensou, não olhando por onde patinava e só saiu de seus pensamentos quando esbarrou com alguém.

– Ahhhhhhh! – Ela berrou, se preparando pela queda, mas ela nunca veio. Então a garota notou que estava sendo segurada por dois braços quentes. Ela abiu seus olhos lentamente. – Oh, me descul- – Ela parou quando viu quem era.

_Caralho, fudeu._

– Está tudo bem, Maria-chan? – Tsukishiro Yukito perguntou, seu rosto com um semblante preocupado.

_Yukito-san..._ Ela pensou, seu rosto quase explodindo dem calor enquanto Yukito a ajudava a levantar.

– É perigoso andar distraída assim. – Ela disse, pegando suas coisas que haviam caído.

– E-eu sei... Sinto muito... – _Ah, Yukito-san, perdoe essa menina inútil..._

– **Obrigado por ontem. – Ele disse sorrindo. – A panqueca estava deliciosa.**

– Não foi nada. – **É verdade, não foi nada. Você só fritou aquilo...**

_Ah, cala a boca, eu interior..._

**Você sabe que é verdade.**

_Cale-se, sua gorda. Só eu posso dizer o que é verdade em meu reino mental._

**Cara, você acabou de se chamar de gorda.**

_É porque eu sei o que sou._

**Discutir com você não vale a pena.**

_... Nossa, eu devo ser chata pra caralho. Até a minha eu interior se encheu de mim._

– Já esta meio tarde. Esta voltando do Kurabu? – A voz de Yukito tirou Maria de sua lamentação mental. – Parece que você entrou pra equipe de chefe de torcida.

– S-sim. – Respondeu ela, envergonhada.

– Touya me disse que você bateu nele com o bastão enquanto treinava em casa.

– F-foi sem querer. – **Todos nos sabemos que não foi.**

_Ah, cala a..._

**O que foi?**

_Eu interior! Você voltou!_

**Ah merda, vai começar...**

– Para retribuir a panqueca, não gostaria de comer alguma coisa um dia desses? – Essa pergunta fez a garota corar.

_Tipo... Um encontro?_

**Você realmente acha que esse pedaço de mau caminho ia quere sair com a gente?**

_..._

**... ?**

_Você é uma destruidora de sonhos_

**Eu sei.**

– Não tem problema? – Ela resolveu perguntar.

– Eu descobri um restaurante que faz uma comida realmente gostosa. – Yukito disse, sorrindo. – A gente se encontra amanha as 13 h no Parque Pinguim.

– Hai! – Maria disse, seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade.

Maria patinava feliz, alegre e sorridente pela rua, de vez em quando fazendo um som de alegria. Sua preocupação com Watery parecia ter desaparecido completamente. Ela chegou ainda doidona em casa, ainda corando, se encostando à porta de seu quarto.

– Yukito-san... – Kero-chan tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça.

– O que? De novo? – Ele disse, flutuando sobre a garota.

Maria se ajoelhou em sua cama, seu telefone branco e vermelho em sua mãos e discou o numero que Tomoyo havia lhe dado mais cedo.

– Aqui é a Daidouji. – Veio a voz do outro lado da linha. Não posso atender no momento, então deixe seu recado após o sinal.

– Tomoyo-chan, é a Maria. Amanhã vou ter um encontro com o Yukito-san! A gente vai se encontrar as 13! Vai ser tão foda! Eu nem sequer sei o que usar! Quando voltar, te ligo de novo.

Enquanto isso, Kero tinha uma grande gota na cabeça.

Yukito estava escorado em uma árvore do Parque Pinguim, esperando sua acompanhente chegar. Logo, ela avistou ela, vindo em sua direção com um vestido com creme com laços esverdeados que ultrapassavam a saia e as pontas iam ate suas sapatilhas negras, meias brancas com listras creme e chapéu esverdeado. Os dois fizeram reverencia, e começaram a caminhar.

– Ano, é que... – Maria falou, chamando a atenção de Yukito. – Por acaso eu errei o horário?

– Não, você chegou 45 minutos adiantada (A/N:Maria é muito mais excêntrica que Sakura até nisso.).

– Então, Yukito-san...

– Cheguei bem mais cedo para não te deixar esperando. – Ele disse sorrindo e fazendo a garota ficar vermelha.

– Aqui é... – Maria parecia sem palavras quando viu o aquário a sua frente.

– Ah é, você veio aqui no outro dia, não é, Maria-chan? – Yukito disse, a guiando para dentro.

– Nós vamos entrar aqui?

– Hai, Maria-chan.

– Mas é claro! Nesse aquário! – Kero exclamou.

Ele e Tomoyo haviam decidido espiar no primeiro encontro de Maria ("O primeiro encontro é muito especial! Eu tenho que registrar em vídeo!" Disse Tomoyo.). E eles acabaram seguindo a garota até o aquário onde ela disse que tinha acontecido o acidente que pode ter sido causado por um possível Clow Card.

– Eu posso conferir se a Clow Card!

– Eu posso filmar o primeiro encontro da Maria-chan.

Tomoyo e Kero compartilharam sorriso cúmplices e bateram as mãos.

– Vamos lá! – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Que peixe grande!

– Pra mim ele é fofinho! :3

– Será que dá pra comer?

– Provavelmente.

– Deve ser gostoso.

– É.

– Quanto tempo será que dura?

– Talvez 45 minutos.

– Deve ser um recorde.

Um monte de gente ouvia a conversa de Maria e Yukito com uma cara de "Que porra é essa?". Tomoyo ria baixinho e seus olhos brilhavam. Maria-chan estava tão fofa!

– Está começando a pegar fogo! – A Daidouji exclamou.

– As crianças de hoje em dia nem sequer dão as mãos... – Kero reclamou do bolso de Tomoyo.

– Bonequinho! – Disse um garotinho que chegou por trás de Tomoyo.

– Jovenzinho, se meter comigo vai acabar se machucando. – O pequeno garoto começou a lacrimejar e foi correndo em direção a mãe.

– Os dois estão se movendo, vamos, Kero-chan! – Tomoyo disse e Kero acenou para o garoto.

– Nossa! Eu nunca tinha visto isso!

Maria olhava fascinada para a grande coluna de viro cheia de água em vários tipos de peixes nadavam no liquido cristalino. A garota olhava para eles, fascinada com suas cores, formas e tamanhos. Yukito sorriu ao vê-la assim.

– Deve ter sido por causa do acidente dos pinguins. – O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados falou, um sorriso gentil em sua face. – Você deve saber que tem uma praça de alimentação aqui. Podemos ver os peixes enquanto comemos.

**Ver peixes... Comer... Esse cara sabe como tratar uma garota!**

_Concordo, eu interior, concordo._

– Touya! – Yukito falou de repente, acenando para o rapaz.

Touya estava vestido de garçom. Blusa branca, calça preta, sapato social e avental. Um apequena gravata borboleta estava amarrada ao redor de seu pescoço.

– Oniichan?

– Eu não acredito que trocou o trabalho com os pinguins por esse! Algumas pessoas não sabem aproveitar as boas coisas da vida. – Ela disse, se sentando na mesma mesa que Yukito.

– Eles vão tirar toda a água de lá para fazer um inspeção.

_Espera... Então quer dizer que... Watery não esta mais lá?_ Ela olhou ao seu redor, se concentrando para sentir algo. _Watery ainda está aqui... Ainda sinto aquilo... Mas cadê você Watery? Nunca achei que fosse querer brincar de esconde-esconde._

– Que bom que pode sair daquela "geladeira". Parece que a comida dos pinguins ficava dentro da geladeira, por isso ele passava muito frio. – Yukito explicou.

– É quase a mesma coisa. – Touya resmungou. – Dessa vez me botaram pra fazer raspadinha de gelo.

– O leite com morango daqui é uma delicia.

– Boa sorte, Yuki, ela odeia leite, não sei como não é como a Chiisana Kaijuu. – E Touya leve mais um piso no pé! E a galera vibra!

_Eu me pergunto se raspadinha de gelo seria a comida preferida do Haku... Haku... Gelo..._

– Então me dê dois desse. – Yukito falou, tirando Maria de seu transe.

– Hai, hai. – Respondeu Touya.

– Yuki, vai querer o extra-grande?

– Tem extra-grande? – Os olhos do Tsukishiro brilharam ao ouvir isso.

– Um encontro com cenário acompanhado! – Kero falou, espionando o encontro com Tomoyo.

De repente, os dois ouviram um barulho e olharam para cima, consequentemente apontando a câmera para lá. No vidro, havia uma grande rachadura que continuamente aumentava de tamanho, jorrando bastante água para inundar todo o espaço onde Maria estava. Logo, água inundou todo o local, mergulhando todos em litros do liquido límpido.

Maria abriu os olhos lentamente, por algum motivo, ela se sentia fraca. Um arrepio assustador passou por sua espinha, mas ela não tinha forças para levantar os braços para se aquecer. Ela lentamente, fez a única coisa que tinha forças para fazer, levantou sua sua cabeça, para olhar seus arredores.

A primeira coisa que viu foi que a água estava se misturando com algo vermelho. Ela viu que tinha um grande pedaço de vidro preso em uma perna, manchando um lindo vestido cor creme, o laço ensanguentado preso a ele já encharcado de sangue. As meias longas que essa garota usava também estavam manchadas.

_Esse vestido é muito bonito... Me lembra um vestido que a Tomoyo me deu. Mas meu vestido não tinha essas manchas vermelhas..._

Em um dos pés da garota, tinha um pequeno distúrbio da água, como se fosse uma rotação... Um redemoinho... Como se fosse... Os olhos dela se esbugalharam e ela finalmente entendeu tudo.

Ela estava se afogando.

Ela estava sendo atacada por Watery.

Aquela perna sangrenta era **dela**.

Maria deu um grito alto, que foi abafado pela água. Agora ela podia sentir a dor de sua carne rasgada pelo grande pedaço de vidro. Ela estava tentando se agarrar a algo, mas tudo lhe escapava e Watery puxou sua perna ferida, a fazendo gritar de dor e seus pulmões implorarem por oxigênio. Ela podia sentir sua consciência se esvaindo.

– Maria! Yuki! – Touya gritava enquanto estava sendo levado pela água.

Yukito foi até o machado de emergência, ele sabia que precisava drenar a água o mais rápido possível, já que havia avistado o sangue na água. Ele finalmente conseguiu quebrar a porta e toda água começou a drenar.

Watery podia sentir que a água que a encobria já estava se drenando rapidamente. Ela não conseguiria matar a CardCaptor no momento, mas ela havia parado de se debater há um tempo. Amaldiçoando todos, ela soltou a perna de Maria e começou a fugir, tomando cuidado para não encostar na água ensanguentada.

Maria Silva podia sentir que estava desmaiando, nem sequer tinha força de se debater contra Watery. Ela ficou apenas sentindo o sangue sair de sua perna com rapidez e seu corpo sendo puxado para a superfície, ela não tinha forças para respirar como queria. Ela só queria dormir, mas tinha que ter certeza que era seguro dormir.

– Oi, Maria! Maria! – Touya gritava desesperado, vendo o sangue sair da perna de sua prima. – Chamem uma ambulância! – Ele viu uma garota (Tomoyo, mas ele não estava prestando atenção) tirar um circulo branco e roxo de seu bolso e começar a gritar com a pobre mulher da emergência. – Ei, Maria, aguente firme. – Ele gritou, rastando um pedaço de sua manga para tentar conter o sangramento.

– O... nii... chan... – Ela ouviu a voz fraca de Maria dizer.

– Maria... – Ele falou, vendo que ela tinha um sorriso fraco em seu rosto.

– Está tudo bem, Oniichan. Você esta aqui, agora eu posso dormir.

– Oi, Maria! Maria! MARIA!

Mas a ultima coisa que ela ouviu antes de desmaiar por perda de sangue não foi a voz de Touya, mas sim uma voz fria.

_Entende por que não se mexe comigo, CardCaptor?_

Sim, ela entendia perfeitamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Estava muito frio.

Maria não estava acostumada com o frio, mas parecia que ele estava cada vez mais presente em sua vida. Ela gostaria que alguém estivesse lá para lhe dar calor e também sabia que era um alguém em especial, com uma energia que a lembrava do sol, mas ela não recordava de nada no momento, sentia como se estivesse flutuando em água fria, como se estivesse boiando em um igarapé do sitio de sua avó, mas a sensação não era reconfortante, na verdade, era muito perturbadora.

_Água..._

A menina sabia que seu estado tinha haver com água, mas era apenas isso que ela se lembrava no momento. Estava frio demais para se pensar e ela não sabia exatamente onde estava, sentia-se imobilizada e impotente. Talvez a água gelada que rodeava seu corpo tinha algo haver com sua situação.

_Água..._

Maria sentia que estava afundando, seu corpo não podendo flutuar mais, mas não parecia natural, era como se ela tivesse sendo puxada por algo, pela sua perna. Oh, sua perna... Agora que ela foi notar a dor em sua perna, como se algo tivesse rasgado sua carne com muita força e estranhamente, a água fria não ajudava com a dor.

_Água..._

Ela decidiu abrir seus olhos, notando que estava realmente abaixo da superfície. Mas a cor da água era muito estranha, ela pensava que veria algo como um tom cristalino, ou azul, poderia até ser a água de um igarapé, mas estava com uma cor muito diferente... Estava escarlate. Na verdade, tudo ao seu redor estava escarlate.

_Á_gua...

A dor em sua perna aumentava conforme a força que a criatura usava para puxar sua perna crescia. Ela notava que o tom de escarlate estava ficando mais escuro, como se a pessoa que estivesse o pintando estivesse aplicando cada vez mais tinta. Lembrava-lhe muito de algo, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia recordar nada. Era como se sua mente estivesse um branco total.

_Água... Water..._

Oh, agora ela podia lembrar de uma coisa, muito pequena. Essa cena realmente lhe era muito familiar. Essa cor de vermelho, a lembrava de sangue... Mas ela não podia se lembrar de onde ela recordava sobre o sangue e a água... Sangue e água... Muito familiar, mas ainda incompreensível.

_Water... __**Watery**_

Seus olhos se arregalaram brutalmente quando as memórias começaram a fluir. O livro, Kero-chan, o Báculo, Clow Cards, Windy, Fly, Shadow... O aquário, os pinguins e... **Watery**. A garota começou a se debater, adivinhando que era a carta que a puxava cada vez mais para baixo, mas a dor em sua perna a impedia de fazer muito. Finalmente conseguiu notar que estava sem muito oxigênio, levou suas mãos até sua boca, em pânico, mas, novamente, podia sentir sua consciência se esvaindo. Ela se sentia muito fraca, afinal, Watery ganhou. De novo. Mesmo em seus sonhos.

Capitulo 4: Maria e a Carta Elemental (1/2)

Maria Silva se sentou pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

Ela olhou a seu redor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo depois de que se sentou, deitou-se novamente, sentindo como se fosse desmaiar. O quarto branco estava girando demais... Sua visão ainda estava embaçada, se sentia muito fraca e tudo estava girando. Ela passou alguns minutos deitada, que mais pareceram horas para ela, até que se levantou com mais calma.

A garota notou que o quarto onde estava era de hospital. As paredes eram brancas, havia maquinas e muitos outros aparelhos em qual ela não prestou atenção. Em seus braços havia tubos a conectando a soros, e uma bolsa com sangue. A menina também notou que estava muito pálida quase transparente. Ela não podia sentir suas pernas e mal conseguia sentir os braços.

Ela virou seu rosto para o outro lado. Havia um cortina fechada que provavelmente cobria a luz do sol que passaria pela janela, mas o que a surpreendeu foi notar que tinha uma pessoa dormindo em uma cadeira enquanto segurava a sua mão direita. Longos cabelos negros, pele pálida, um vestido simples demais para ser realmente ela, mas só podia ser...

A garota apertou o mais forte que podia a mão da amiga, o que não era muito, mas fez a Daidouji despertar.

Tomoyo abriu seus olhos violeta lentamente, parecendo meio confusa de onde estava. Agora que Maria notara, mas a amiga tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos e seus orbes violáceos estavam vermelhos e cansados. Seu olhar parecia meio depressivo, mas logo se dissipou a choque quando viu a Silva sentada e acordada, olhando preocupada para ela.

– Maria-chan... – A Daidouji sussurrou, ainda em choque. Ela levou a mão ao rosto da garota de olhos castanhos e a tocou, como se ela fosse uma ilusão. Quando parecia que ela havia notado que sua amiga não era uma ilusão, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – Maria-chan! – Tomoyo gritou, dando um abraço em sua melhor amiga.

As suas ficaram na mesma posição por um tempo. Tomoyo chorava no ombro de Maria e Maria abraçava Tomoyo com a pouca força que podia conjurar. As garotas continuaram abraçadas até que um barulho veio da porta, sinalizando a entrada de alguém.

– Ei, Daidouji, você já pode ir pra casa. – Touya disse, entrando como se já estivesse acostumado. – Eu vou ficar... Aqui com a... Kaijuu... – O Kinomoto parecia finalmente ter notado que sua prima estava acordada. – Maria?

A garota deu um sorriso fraco. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava envolvida nos braços de seu primo.

– Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, Kaijuu. – Ele disse, a abraçando do mesmo jeito de Tomoyo.

A garota parecia confusa com essa afirmação, o que fez Touya e Tomoyo se entreolharam, até que Tomoyo balançou a cabeça.

– Maria, essa é a primeira vez que você acorda em duas semanas.

Choque apareceu imediatamente no rosto da garota e então ela começou a balançar sua cabeça. O que Watery havia feito com ela? Antes que notasse, a garota estava tendo um acesso de pânico, tremendo violentamente e fazendo as outras duas pessoas do quarto também entrarem em pânico. Touya logo abraçou sua prima de novo.

– Daidouji, chame a Higurashi-sensei, agora! – Tomoyo balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo do quarto para chamar a medica. Então, Touya se virou para sua prima que ainda tremia e parecia a ponto de ter um ataque. – Está tudo bem, Maria, tudo vai ficar bem...

Com esse pequeno conforto, a Silva voltou a dormir.

– Né, né, Maria-chan, você já está a mais de meia hora sem desmaiar ou ter um ataque de pânico, isso é muito bom.

Já fazia uma semana desde que Maria havia acordado e era mesmo um milagre, ela estar acordada e bem. Desde o dia em que acordou a garota não passava mais de dez minutos acordada sem desmaiar ou ter um ataque de pânico, o que fez com que Tomoyo, Touya, Fujitaka e até Yukito (quando vinha visitar) realmente ficassem preocupados não só com a saúde física da menina, mas também a mental. Kero ainda não tinha a visitado, o que a fazia um pouco mais deprimida, pois a energia quente e reconfortante do Guardião realmente ajudaria. Tomoyo disse que era porque ele se sentia culpado, porque se ela não fosse uma CardCaptor, Watery não teria quase a matado.

Maria deu um sorriso muito fraco para a doutora. Ela gostava muito da Higurashi-sensei, ela era amiga da mãe de Maria antes de seu falecimento. E também, Higurashi-sensei, era bem jovem (28 anos), o que deixava a brasileira feliz, por não ter que lidar com uma medica com menos senso de humor.

Sua medica, Higurashi Kagome, era uma pessoa muito linda e gentil, que geralmente deixava A Silva muito _Hanyan. _Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos de um tom lindo de chocolate, sua pele era branca, mas não muito pálida. Ela havia se formado bem cedo, com 23 anos de idade, o que já era algo surpreendente. A mulher é noiva e iria se casar esse ano, com um rapaz chamado de Takahashi InuYasha, que tinha longos cabelos brancos e olhos dourados, o que a menina já estranhava. InuYasha era muito rude, mas era até divertido ver Kagome usar seu _tic _contra ele.

O _Tic _do Takahashi era algo como uma reação involuntária que apenas Kagome sabia usar contra ele e que ela a havia ensinado. Toda vez que ele ouvia a palavra Osuwari (sente) e ouvia uma palma, ele se jogava no chão. Então, era muito fácil saber quem sempre ganhava as brigas de casal. Higurashi-sensei realmente era uma pessoa legal, afinal, nenhuma outra medica deixa ela "sentar" seus noivos.

– Você realmente não vai falar, não é? – A voz de Kagome tirou Maria de seus pensamentos.

A doutora tinha um olhar triste em seus olhos, o que fez a Silva desviar o rosto. Realmente, ela não havia falado desde que havia acordado. Era como se sua voz não quisesse sair, como se estivesse sem vontade. Maria queria muito falar. Dizer para Tomoyo que ela ia ficar bem, dizer para Touya que ele podia dormir, dizer para seu tio que ele não falhou em protegê-la e dizer para Kero que nada disso era culpa dele, só sua. Somente sua culpa. E que os outros não precisavam sofrer por isso.

– Bom, eu já suspeitava que essa fosse a resposta. – Kagome quebrou o silencio da sala. A menina continuou olhando pela janela. – Bom, mas como estou vendo que você não está tendo nenhum ataque de pânico, tenho uma surpresa pra você. – A Higurashi deu um sorriso imenso para a garota. – Você vai poder dar uma volta pelo hospital.

Isso realmente chocou Maria. Ela sabia que não podia sair sequer de seu quarto, pois o "maldito psicólogo" disse que ela não estava em condições mentais de estar perto de outros pacientes. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia os raios do sol, a brisa, o cheiro das plantas. Apenas o clima de morte rodeava a área onde estava. Sua perna estava melhorando aos poucos, ela havia perdido muito sangue e o vidro tinha feito um estrago assustador, mas ela estava boa o bastante para poder se sentar em uma cadeira de rodas e passear pelos corredores, mas ela não achava que poderia fazer isso tão cedo. Ela deu um olhar de gratidão para Kagome, que lhe deu um sorriso de volta.

– Não há de que, Maria-chan. – Os poderes de percepção de Kagome realmente eram incríveis. – Vem, deixa eu te ajudar a sentar nessa cadeira.

Depois de alguns minutos de tentativas falhas, as duas finalmente conseguiram completar aquela tarefa. Maria estava sentada perfeitamente na cadeira de rodas, sua perna machucada apoiada e suas mãos em cima de seu colo, olhando em volta como se tudo fosse surreal depois de quase um mês sem sair do branco quarto. Higurashi-sensei empurrava a cadeira com cuidado, feliz de ver que sua paciente favoritava estava aproveitando o passeio tanto quanto ela achava.

– Higurashi-sensei. – Veio uma enfermeira, correndo pelo corredor do hospital e parando ofegante na frente das duas. – Higurashi-sensei, temos uma emergência.

– O que foi, enfermeira Inoue? – Ela perguntou para a enfermeira de cabelos ruivos.

– Você é a única medica no momento que pode ajudar em um parto.

– Como? – A medica estava chocada.

– Todos os outros estão ocupados, Higurashi-sensei! Só você pode ajudar a Kurosaki-san no parto! – Inoue gritou, balançando os braços.

– Ok, eu entendo. – Ela falou e depois se virou para a paciente. – Você quer que a Inoue-san te leve de volta para seu quarto, Maria-chan?

A Silva balançou a cabeça e apontou para o fim no corredor, onde estava o elevador.

– Mas, Maria-chan, eu não tenho tempo de te levar lá. – A garota apontou para si mesma. – Você quer ir... Sozinha? – A Silva fez sim com sua cabeça.

– Maria-chan... – Kagome queria discutir com a garota, mas viu que a enfermeira Inoue parecia estressada demais e ela tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível na sala de parto. – Ok, você pode ir, mas tome cuidado. – Um flash de felicidade passou pelos olhos inexpressivos da garota e Kagome se sentiu orgulhosa. – Até mais, Maria-chan. – Higurashi-sensei gritou, sendo arrastada pela enfermeira para a sala de parto.

Maria deu um pequeno aceno para as duas, que desapareciam rapidamente pelo corredor. Ela se virou e começou a mover as rodas com suas mãos, cuidadosa para que não perdesse o controle da velocidade que ia. Ela entrou no elevador e estava a ponto de apertar no andar que queria ir quando ouviu uma voz.

– Por favor! Segure a porta! – Veio uma voz feminina. A garota se esforçou e conseguiu segurar a porta a tempo pra uma mulher e uma criança entrarem. – Ah, muito obrigado.

A mulher tinha longos cabelos negros que iam até sua cintura e olhos cor de mel. Ela usava um vestido cor creme e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança, seus sapatos de salta não muito altos eram pretos, deixando um visual bem básico nela. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão feliz, apesar de que ela estava lá provavelmente para visitar alguém doente ou acidentado.

A criança não era exatamente uma criança, parecia mais ou menos ter a idade de Maria. Ela tinha lindos cabelos ruivos que iam até seus ombros, parecendo muito mal cortados, e olhos cor de mel, então ela assumiu que eram parentes. Mas diferentemente de sua mãe/tia/sei lá, ela estava sem nenhuma expressão. Nenhum sorriso, nem um brilho nos olhos... Nada. Sua aparência também a lembrava de Tomoyo quando havia acordado. Olheiras, mais pálida que o normal e simplesmente... Morta por dentro. Aquilo a assustava. Muito.

– Obrigado por ter segurado a porta. – A mulher agradeceu novamente. – Sou Miyamoto Sayakori, mas me chame se Saya, Miyamoto me faz sentir velha e Sayakori é muito longo. Qual seu nome? – A Silva apenas apontou para sua garganta, tentando indicar que não conseguia falar. – Oh, entendo. Você é que nem a Buki-chan.

A garota sem nem nenhuma expressão olhou para cima no nome "Buki", então a brasileira logo assumiu que esse era seu nome. Buki... Uma flor branca japonesa... Realmente combina com os pálidos cabelos e pele da menina, tudo nela parecia claro, sem nada, até sua expressão. A última coisa ela não considerava bom. De repente, Maria desejava saber o porquê da falta de expressão da garota.

– Oh, chegamos. – Saya falou e a CardCaptor notou que esse era o andar 10.

_O mesmo que eu estava antes... Quem elas estão vindo visitar?_

A garota saiu do elevador junto com as duas, o que pareceu surpreender Saya.

– Você também estava vindo pra cá? – Maria assentiu.

Na verdade, a morena estava indo para o térreo, querendo ver o jardim e as flores, mas ela queria apreender mais sobre Saya e Buki, algo a dizia que isso lhe daria uma grande lição, não lhe dizia sobre o que ou como, mas que lhe daria, daria. As três seguiram em silencio pelos corredores, bom, no começo, Sayakori até falava, mas cada vez que eles se aproximavam de certa ala. Aquele lugar... A Silva o conhecia...

_A ala de pacientes em coma_

Sim, a garota havia ficado lá por duas semanas desacordada por sua perda gigantesca de sangue e ferimento quase "Peeta" (quem leu Jogos Vorazes entende) em sua perna. Afinal, havia sido o local em que ela acordara depois de suas semanas e havia tido seus segundo ataque de pânico em toda sua vida. Esse tipo de lugar não se esquece. Maria notou que as duas pareciam ter ficado tristes ao entraram lá (sim, até Saya). As três caminharam até chegar a um quarto com o numero 450.

_Esse quarto é ao lado do meu antigo..._

Isso a perturbava de alguma forma, ela havia sido transferida dessa ala a apenas dois dias, e tudo o que fazia o tempo todo enquanto ainda tinha paz era olhar para fora da parte de vidro de sua porta e olhava as pessoas indo visitar seus parentes e amigos. Eles sempre pareceram normais para ela, mas agora... Ela não tinha tanta certeza. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo ou tendo um ataque enquanto Saya e Buki iam visitar a pessoa que as deixaram tão tristes... Certo? Ela nunca havia as visto antes, certo? Mas os outros visitantes... Bom, eles provavelmente não estavam tão deprimidos como elas... **Certo**?

A possibilidade de suas perguntas serem respondida com **não **deixava a Silva preocupada. Ela teria notado se visse alguém muito deprimido, essa era sua natureza. Ajudar as pessoas. Não importa quem seja. Essa sua qualidade altruísta inegável era fruto da união de sua tia Nadeshiko, sua prima Sakura e sua mãe, Prim, tentando lhe dar aulas de como ser mais gentil. Demorou, mas funcionou no final quando finalmente a traumatizaram o bastante para que ela nunca se esquecesse de ser altruísta. Nunca. Mas o fato de ela não ter ido ajudar as pessoas a deixava nervosa. Será que o trauma que Watery lhe deu a deixou cega para o sofrimento alheio. Não... Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa...

... Ou era?

– Etto, Shoujo-san (menina-san), você esta bem? – A voz da Miyamoto mais velha a tirou de seus pensamentos. Maria apenas assentiu como sempre. Então, a garota notou que Buki não estava mais lá. A Silva apontou para o quarto, como se estivesse perguntando se Buki estava lá. – Oh, está querendo saber se minha filha entrou lá?

– Sabe, Shoujo-san, Nem sempre minha filha foi assim. Na verdade, isso tudo começou a apenas três semanas. – Ela e Maria se sentaram em um banco ao lado da porta. – Há três semanas, eu, minhas filhas e meu marido, fomos a um aquário. Nós nos divertimos muito mesmo, vimos os peixes, o show dos pinguins e tomamos rapadinha, mas ai... Tudo pareceu acabar ali mesmo. Estávamos no restaurante, terminando a raspadinha de leito com morango e... O tanque se quebrou e inundou o lugar, eu e minha pequena que você acabou de conhecer saímos com apenas alguns arranhões, minha outra filha esta... Nesse quarto de hospital... Não acordou ainda... E meu marido... – Agora a mulher estava realmente chorando e soluçando. – Ele não está mais conosco, Shoujo-san.

Maria estava chocada com essa revelação. Era exatamente isso que ela temia quando Kero a disse que ela não podia capturar Watery. Ela nunca quis que ninguém se machucasse, mas porque ela não foi boa o bastante... Uma pessoa inocente morreu. Um pai, um filho, talvez um irmão, talvez um tio, tal um professor, talvez um medico... Esse homem podia ter chegado a gerar tantas coisas, mas por causa de sua fraqueza ele estava morto. **Morto**. Que tipo de CardCaptor ela era?

– Eu me sinto tão impotente, Shoujo-san. – _Sei como é._ – Meu marido está morto, minha filha em coma e minha outra filha está entrando em depressão. – _Isso é tudo culpa minha, não se culpe, por favor._ – Eu devo ser uma pessoa horrível para merecer isso. – _Não, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, por favor, não se culpe..._ – Eu prometi pro Hiraku-kun que iria cuidar das nossas filhas caso algo acontecesse... Mas eu não consigo, sou uma mãe horrível... – _Não... Eu sou uma CardCaptor horrível... Não sofre, por favor, não chore..._

A mulher continuou a soluçar. Saya se sentia sozinha, quebrada e com frio... Toda a dor que não queria mostrar para sua filha estava conseguindo se mostrar... E na frente de um estranho, uma criança... Isso fazia com que a Miyamoto ficasse com ainda mais vergonha de si mesma... Até que sentiu pequenos braços a envolverem em um abraço fraco. Ela olhou para a garota que lhe abraçava. Pele pálida e doentia, olhos castanhos tristes, cabelos lisos, mas ainda tentando reconforta-la quando estava tão quebrada quanto ela... Sayakori não pode deixar de sorrir.

– Você é uma pessoa incrível, Shoujo-san. – As duas se olharam, ambas com olhos marejados. – Você é o tipo de pessoa que me lembra de que vale a pena estar nesse mundo. – A Silva corou com o elogio. – Bom, é melhor eu ver se minha pequena não morreu lá dentro. – Saya brincou e foi em direção ao quarto, mas olhou para trás. – Obrigado, Shoujo-san.

Maria não tinha mais vontade de descobrir algo sobre Buki, ela só queria dormir. E foi exatamente o que fez quando chegou a seu quarto. A garota acordou as cinco da manha, notando que o sol ainda não havia nascido. Ela se levantou sozinha para a cadeira de rodas, foi ao banheiro com dificuldade, mas se sentia... Bem. Na verdade, se sentia como se não fosse ter um ataque de pânico a cada 5 minutos.

Então, a garota finalmente notou algo de diferente. Essa havia sido sua primeira noite sem pesadelos desde que Watery apareceu. Sem água gelada, sem sangue, sem frio... Apenas uma sensação de frescor. A garota não podia reconhecer o porque exato, mas então se lembrou do que fez ela se sentir melhor. Algo que havia acontecido apenas ontem.

_Obrigado, Shoujo-san._

Sim, as palavras de Saya haviam deixado seu coração bem mais leve. Ver aquela mulher que parecia tão quebrada ter um pouco de esperança nos olhos a deixava feliz e o fato de que ela também sabe ajudar as pessoas deixava a garota feliz. Sayakori... Ela se perguntava se a mulher estava lá hoje e teve uma ideia.

40 minutos depois, Maria Silva estava na frente da porta do quarto da filha de Saya, segurando uma pequena caixa em suas mãos. Ela estava indecisa se entrava ou não. Sera que Buki estaria lá Sera que ficaria com raiva por invadir sua privacidade? E se sua filha estivesse piorado? E se fosse a pior hora para uma estranha estar lá? Será... E Se... Bom, ela nunca saberia se não tentasse.

A menina entrou cuidadosamente no quarto. Ele era parecido com o que ela havia acordado, branco, cortinas fechadas e... E menina que se preocupa com você em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Buki estava sentada ao lado da cama da paciente. A menina que dormia tinha longos cabelos ruivos mais pálidos do que os de Buki e uma face mais pálida ainda. Buki a olhava tristemente, o que fez o coração da CardCaptor doer.

_Isso é tudo culpa minha._

Buki parecia finalmente notar que Maria estava lá e lhe deu um olhar de desconfiança, segurando a mão de sua irmã com mais força. A Silva se sentiu como se não fosse bem vinda, mas tinha que achar um jeito de mostrar que ela entendia e que queria ajudar. Então se curvou o Maximo que podia naquela cadeira, e estendeu a pequena caixa para a ruiva. Passaram se alguns minutos em que Buki apenas olhou para a caixa, mas a garota nem sequer moveu os braços, permanecendo na mesma posição.

A Miyamoto finalmente pegou a caixa, abrindo-a vagarosamente. Quando viu o conteúdo sua reação chocou a Silva. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e surpresos, então eles se encheram de lagrimas e seus lábios tremeram, até que a garota começou a soluçar e chorar enquanto abraçava o presente da garota ao seu peito. Bukis que Maria havia colhido no jardim. A Silva se desesperou e em reflexo abraçou a garota que chorava. A Miyamoto ficou por alguns segundos até que relaxou e voltou a chorar, enterrando seu rosto no ombro da menina. As duas ficaram nessa mesma posição por um tempo.

– Bukis. – Os olhos de Maria se arregalaram ao ouvir a voz rouca e mal usada. – Essas eram as flores preferidas dela. Bukis... – A voz da Miyamoto parecia ficar chorosa. – Ela também adorava teatro de sombras. Na noite depois do passeio ao aquário, nos íamos receber colegas pra um torneio de teatro de sombras... – A voz da garota estava definitivamente mais baixa e quase inaudível graças ao choro. – Só que... Ela...

O choro da garota recomeçou e ela logo adormeceu no ombro da CardCaptor depois de chorar. Maria ficou olhando para a menina na cama... Seu estado era culpa dela e... Ela realmente não podia fazer nada... A não ser... A Silva parecia ter tido uma ideia e conseguiu colocar Buki de volta em sua cadeira com muito custo, a garota se apoiando na cama da irmã. Mas... Ela olhou para a garota que dormia e chegou mais perto.

– Bem que você podia acordar... – Ela disse, colocando as mãos no rosto pálido e fechando os olhos, não notando a luz dourada que ela produzia. – Sua mãe e sua irmã estão preocupadas com você. – A luz aumentou um pouco, mas de dissipou antes que Maria abrisse os olhos.

A CardCaptor já estava saindo do quarto quando sentiu alguém agarrar seu pulso. Era Buki, seus curtos cabelos ruivos espalhados por seu rosto e uma expressão de preocupação em sua face.

– Não vá... – Ela disse, vermelha. A Silva apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e apontou para o buque de Bukis. A Miyamoto estava quase fechando seus olhos, mas sussurrou. – Mas ela é a Buki, eu sou a Bara. – Bara... Rosa (a flor)... Sim, isso combinava mais com ela.

Miyamoto Bara teve um sonho muito estranho.

A garota com quem ela e sua mãe estavam no elevador ontem havia ido ao quarto de Buki, a dado flores, ela havia chorado, falado com ela... Então ela tocou o buque que estava ao seu lado e notou que nada havia sido um sonho... Era real! Ela tinha que falar mais com aquela garota tinha que... Tinha que...

As sombras ao seus redor estavam fazendo formas diferentes.

Um cachorro.

Um pássaro.

Um gato.

Um macaco.

Um cavalo.

Um elefante.

Uma sereia.

Um barco.

E muito mais sombras de todas as formas começaram a se mexer pelo quarto, como se fosse um teatro, dançando e se movendo como se conversasse como se fosse uma dança, reservada para ela... Do mesmo jeito que Buki sempre amou. Bara começou a chorar de novo, ela se se encostou ao peito de sua irmã, deixando suas lagrimas molharem a roupa de hospital dela. Era como se ela pudesse sentir a mão gentil de sua irmã em seus cabelos, a reconfortando... Era tão real, quase como... Bara levantou sua cabeça lentamente, se deparando com olhos cor de mel idêntico aos seus.

– Buki... – A garota apenas deu um sorriso fraco. – Buki! – Bara começou a derramar lagrimas de alegria, mas logo Buki apontou para a parede onde as sombras dançavam, deslumbrada. – Sim, Buki, é lindo, muito lindo...

Fora do quarto, Maria Silva guardou a carta Shadow.

A CardCaptor deu um sorriso ao ver a cena. Era realmente um coincidência feliz Buki ter acordado para ver as sombras dançarem, o que ela havia feito para animar Bara.

– Shoujo-san, que bom te ver de novo.

A garota se virou rapidamente e surpresa, aliviada que seu báculo já estava em forma de chave e como um cordão em seu pescoço. Vindo em direção ao quarto estava Sayakori, ela usava um vestido branco bem simples e carregava dois buques de flores bem familiares em suas mãos.

_Prímulas e Camélias._

– Oh, Shoujo-san, que bom que você também gosta de flores. – Saya disse, sorrindo. – Bom, prímulas são as flores preferidas da Bara-chan (prímulas são primas das rosas), a minha filha que você conheceu ontem e minhas flores preferidas são camélias. – Ela olhou para seu pulso. – Oh, Shoujo-san, é melhor eu entrar logo. – A Miyamoto começou a se encaminhar em direção a porta.

Maria queria realmente dizer obrigado. Dizer seu nome, ela não gostava de ser chamada de Shoujo-san. Ela queria muito conversar com Saya, a fazer entende-la como ela a entendeu. Mas, as palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca assim como outro som. Ela se sentia impotente até para se expressar. Ela olhou para as flores e teve uma ideia. Sim, havia um jeito.

Saya estava a ponto de abrir a porta do quarto de Buki quando sentiu algo agarrar seu vestido. Ela viu que a Shoujo-san estava segurando seu vestido com uma cara muito vermelha que estava apenas parcialmente escondida por seus cabelos. A garota apontou para o buque de camélias.

– Camélias? – A garota assentiu e apontou para si mesma. – Você? – Maria assentiu novamente. – Você... Camélia... Seu nome é... Tsubaki (camélia em japonês)?

A Silava corou, poucas pessoas sabiam, mas seu nome do meio era Tsubaki, por causa da aparente obsessão de sua famili por flores. Nadeshiko, Sakura, Prim, Tsubaki... Bom, sinceramente, apenas Sakura lhe chamava de "Tsubaki-chan", mas ela queria que Saya também a chamasse assim. Já que ela parecia amar tanto flores. Saya sorriu.

– Bom, então foi um prazer te conhecer, Tsubaki-chan. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Talvez um dia possamos sair para fazer algo. Tomar uma raspadinha é uma boa, mas sem pressa afinal, o gelo não vai fugir.

_Raspadinha... Gelo... Não vai fugir._

De repente, a garota pulou e deu um abraço em Sayakori, logo depois a soltando e indo furiosamente em sua cadeira pelo corredor, deixando uma Miyamoto bem confusa para trás.

– Vai dar mesmo certo? – Kero questionou

Maria apenas assentiu.

Os dois estavam passando lentamente (graças a perna da Silva) pela segurança do aquário. Depois de sua conversa com Saya, A CardCaptor fez com que Tomoyo obrigasse Kero a ir ao hospital e logo escreveu em um carne que também havia pedido a Tomoyo o plano que ela havia bolado. Kerberos estava preocupado, porque além de arriscado, a garota não estava em condições para capturar uma carta, mas ela insistia que iria conseguir pegar Watery.

– Aqui é onde a magia é mais forte.

Maria e Kerberos pararam em frente ao grande tanque de água. Sim, a Silva podia sentir o frio e a sensação de aforgamente, mas ela tinha que pegar Watery, ela não queria que mais ninguém se machucasse por sua tolice e incompetência como uma CardCaptor. A brasileir pegou seu telefone vermelho e branco, lhe entregando a Kero para falar com Tomoyo. O guardião olhou tristemente para ela. Ele queria ouvir Maria falar de novo.

– Hai, Daidouji desu. – Veio a voz de Tomoyo do outro lado da linha.

– Você achou, Tomoyo? – A Daidouji se sentiu decepcionada ao ouvir a voz de Kero e não a de sua melhor amiga.

"Eu quero ouvir a linda voz da Maria-chan de novo" Tomoyo pensou.

– Sim! No primeiro subsolo. – A Garota de olhos violáceos falou.

– Certo, fique escondida. – O Protetor falou.

Maria olhou fixamente para a água. Estava na hora de chamar Watery com um truque que Kero lhe ensinou. Ela se concentrou, dando seu melhor para reunir o Maximo de energia possível e então a liberou, dando um _Energy Pulse_. Watery sentiu aquela energia. Então, a CardCaptor parecia não ter entendido... Uma grande massa de água saiu do tanque e Maria logo pegou uma carta que estava em seu bolso.

_Estou apostando minha vida em você, Fly._

Logo, a CardCaptor e a Clow Cardestavam em uma perseguição, com Watery fazendo de tudo para tentar acertar Maria e conseguiu terminar o serviço. Ela desviava meticulosamente da água, sabendo de que se ela desse uma brecha, a carta Água a pegaria e ela seria morta. Tinha que levar a Clow Card para aquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Finalmente, o coração as Silva se acalmou um pouco quando ela viu a porta do congelador e Tomoyo.

_Por favor, me ajude, Windy._

A Clow Card se ativou, indo em direção a outra carta Elemental e conseguiu força-la em direção ao congelador. Quando Maria olhou para dentro do lugar, ela conseguiu ver, pela primeira vez, a forma verdadeira de Watery. Ela lhe lembrava de uma sereia. Seus longos cabelos, pele e olhos azuis, sua longa calda que parecia água. Mas o que mais assustou foi sua expressão de raiva vindo da carta. Era realmente assustador.

A CardCaptor se escorou na porta, escorregando rapidamente e caindono chão, sua perna latejando de dor e ela tinha certeza que havia recomeçado o sangramento de novo. Hugurashi-sensei não ficaria feliz. Ela viu Tomoyo e Kero vindo em sua direção.

– Essa foi boa, Maria! – Kero comentou. – Congelando a água fica mais fácil de captura-la. – A menina apenas deu um sorriso fraco de volta.

– Bom, eu acho que já esta no ponto. – Tomoyo falou e eles abriram a porta.

Dentro da "geladeira", Watery estava totalmente congelada.

_Volte a forma humilde que merece, Clow Card!_

Watery logo voltou a forma de carta, mas não foi em direção a garota. Havia uma coisa que nem sequer Clow Lead sabia, algo que era um segredo especial entre as cartas: todas tinham formas espectrais. Era algo como, uma visão fantasmagórica e brilhante de sua forma original. Ninguém via, mas Watery estava ao lado de sua forma de carta, abrindo seus olhos e os arregalando quando viu suas irmãs.

Shadow estava atrás de Maria, como se estivesse a protegendo. Fly estava em sua versão menor, sobre o ombro da garota e fazendo carinho nela com sua cabeça. E Windy... Windy estava ao lado de Maria, sorrindo e com a mão estendida para Watery. Todos pareciam tão felizes... Ela... Ela também queria ser feliz... Mas... Ela também não queria sentir aquela dor... A dor da perda, como ela sentiu quando perdeu **elas**... Sim, ela tinha que se proteger da dor, tinha que...

– Tudo vai ficar bem.

Era uma voz rouca, baixa e que parecia mal usada, mas... Era tão gentil e reconfortante que Watery sentiu seu coração frio se esquentar. A lembrava... **Dela. **Ela olhou para cima e viu que Kerberos e a garota de cabelos negros pareciam chocados e suas irmãs pareciam radiantes. Pela primeira vez, ela estava prestando atenção na CardCaptor. Maria usava um curto Kimono azul com bordas brancas e em torno de sua cintura um obi marrom com um rastro de franjas. Ela também usava leves sandálias marrons com tiras da mesma cor de seu Kimono. Uma mascara estava ao seu pescoço ( Ela está vestida de Haku [Naruto]). Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção.

A CardCaptor tinhas seus longos cabelos castanhos presos em um coque com suas longas mechas rodeando seu rosto pálido. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com doçura na escuridão, seus lábios se formando em um sorriso reconfortante... Ela a lembrava de... Os olhos de Watery ficaram marejados e ela logo levou sua forma de carta para A Silva.

A Clow Card sentiu a energia quente, mas ao mesmo tempo fria da garota a rodeando docemente. Então, pela primeira vez em anos, Watery começou a chorar, abraçada com sua nova mestra. Mas, com seus irmãos a rodeando e com o gentil abraço de sua nova mestra, Watery realmente podia acreditar. Sim, tudo ia ficar bem.


End file.
